GG6: Live or Let Spy
by thefrostedrose
Summary: Sequel to GG5: To Spy or Not to Spy. Cammie has finally found the answers she's looking for. Now, she must face her destiny during her final semester at Gallagher Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy everyone! This is the sequel to GG5: To Spy or Not to Spy! So, if you haven't read that first, this won't make any sense! The theme song for the whole story will be "The Only Exception" by Paramore. If you listen to it, it makes sense with two of the couples in the story. Maybe you can guess?**

Spies don't cry. Spies don't show emotion, for the greater good of the mission. It shows you have a weakness, and the enemy could use it to their advantage. All the real spies I know are experts at this. Unfortunately, I'm not.

For the rest of Winter Break, I sat in my room and cried. I tried to hold it all in, but I couldn't. I'm just a seventeen year old girl, after all. I hugged Sir Walsingham, the stuffed dog I got from Zach at the carnival. I never left my room. I just…couldn't. Zach…knew. He knew what he had to do. It was either going to be me or him in the end. He had to kill me, or he would die. His mother would probably have him tortured to death of something else equally cruel. But I couldn't kill Zach. I wouldn't kill him. I would find a way for both of us to live, and be happy.

Winter break finally ended, and Gallagher Academy was on CODE RED. Girls were arriving from all over the world, with their parents, some of them who didn't know that this was a school for spies. I walked slowly down the stairs from my suite to the Grand Foyer. My mom, aunt, and Mr. Solomon had given me space over the break. They had a feeling what happened. Speaking of Mr. Solomon, he's back to being the CoveOps teacher. My aunt is leaving to do stuff for Langley. Which meant my mom and Mr. Solomon awkwardness every single day. Yay. If he started joining us for our Sunday dinners, then I'd think I'd try and run away again.

I watched my sisters arrive from the shadows. My mom was greeting all the parents, Mr. Solomon by her side, his arm around her waist. GAG ME. My aunt was leaving after all the girls arrived. Her suitcases were packed, and she was saying goodbye to students, most of them tackling her into hugs, and introducing her to their parents. I counted at least ten father's staring at my aunt after she walked away. GAG ME x2.

"CAMMIE!" A voice rang out from behind me, and I turned away to see Liz, dressed in Gallagher Girl uniform, standing with two adults who looked similar to her. Her parents. Wow, no duh, Cammie. I've never met Liz's parents. I just knew that they didn't know about the whole spy thing. Her mother was short, also, with blonde hair that went to her shoulders, and blue eyes. Her father was tall, with light brown hair, a little overweight, and a friendly smile.

"Liz!" I smiled, and hugged her. Her parents smiled awkwardly.

"Cammie, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is one of my best friends, Cammie. Her mom is the Headmistress."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet both of you." I grinned, making Madame Dabney proud.

"Oh, the pleasure is ours, Cammie." Mrs. Sutton smiled, hugging me. "Lizzie talks about you all the time!" Liz started to blush. "You, Macey, and Bex. I hope to meet them, too."

"The school is amazing, Cammie. It's so…prestigious." Mr. Sutton said, gazing around the Grand Foyer, which was now packed with parents. Liz and I shared a look.

"Thank you, Mr. Sutton." I smiled.

"Well, we must get going, Lizzie, dear. We'll see you soon, alright?" Mrs. Sutton said, her eyes glazing over in tears. She hugged her daughter tightly, for at least two minutes, while Mr. Sutton and I stood their awkwardly. Mr. Sutton hugged Liz after she had to basically push her mother off of her. Mrs. Sutton was about to cry.

"We love you, Lizzie." Mr. Sutton said, before he led Mrs. Sutton outside. She was sniffling.

"I love you, too!" Liz called, sighed, and turned to me. "Aren't they lovely?"

"Liz, their…cute." I laughed.

"We're those your parents, Liz?" Macey asked from behind us. We turned around, and she looked utterly confused, sunglasses perched on the top of her head, even though it was winter. And cloudy.

"Uh, yeah. What gave it away?" Liz laughed, and we hugged her.

"The southern accent and overall blonde-ness." Macey shrugged. A lot of the parents started filtering out, leaving a huge mass of Gallagher Girls left, and some of the parents that were spies.

"Where's Bex?" I wondered.

"MUM, DAD! You honestly DON'T have to come in! I'll be fine!" A voice with a heavy British accent whined.

"It's a crime to say goodbye to our only daughter?" Mrs. Baxter asked.

"And I want to say hello to everyone!" Mr. Baxter agreed.

"You two are too bloody convincing." Bex grumbled, stalking into Gallagher Academy, her parents following her.

"Hey, Mrs. Baxter. Mr. Baxter." Macey waved, grinning, as Bex walked over to us.

"Merry Christmas." Bex smiled, her attitude changing as she hugged us.

"Why are your parents here?" I laughed.

"They wanted to see the school. And say hello to all their friends." Bex snapped, and I looked over her shoulder to see Mrs. Baxter hugging my mother, and Mr. Baxter smiling, talking to Mr. Solomon. By then, the Grand Foyer was empty of parents, except for the Baxter's. All the girls stood in huddles, talking about their Christmases.

"Okay, ladies, you can go to your rooms." My mom said, turning on her Headmistress mode, and all the girls except for me, Liz, Bex, and Macey went upstairs, laughing and chatting. "I guess we can turn this off." She said, and her finger was about to press the button that turned off the CODE RED, when a Lincoln Town Car came rumbling up the driveway. Two people got out of the car as it pulled to a stop in front of the gates. The first was a tall, wealthy looking man with dark grey hair, in a tailored Italian suit. He looked intimidating. The second was a petite woman, who had a short, dark bob and was wearing a St. John's suit. I could hear their voices from outside.

"Oh, look at the hedges! So perfectly groomed. We MUST get the number of the landscapers from Rachel." The woman observed. As they walked in, my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"Grandmother? Grandfather?" I wondered, trying to remember if they were actually my mom's parents.

"Cameron! My, you have grown up!" Grandfather smiled, hugging me.

"Oh, Cameron! You look so well. We haven't seen you in ages." Grandmother sighed, hugging me quickly.

"Why are you here?" I wondered.

"We were in town, and we figured we'd stop by." Grandfather flashed a quick, rare grin.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, these are my friends, Elizabeth, Macey, and Rebecca." I said, being as proper as I could.

"It's a pleasure." Grandmother grinned, her smile seeming utterly fake.

"Mom? Dad?" My mother wondered, confused.

"Rachel, darling! How good it is to see you again!" My Grandfather cried, hugging my mother.

"Oh, you look lovely, Rachel." Grandmother smiled, wrapping her daughter in a hug.

"And who is this?" Grandfather asked, looking at Mr. Solomon.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Joe." I threw up a bit in my mouth, and Bex and Macey snickered.

"It's very nice to finally meet you." Mr. Solomon grinned, and my Grandmother grinned right back. GAG ME x3.

"It's nice to meet you, as well." Grandmother said, shaking his hand.

"And these are my friends, Grace and Abe Baxter. Rebecca's their daughter." My mom said in a tone that would make Madame Dabney proud.

"It's nice to meet you." Mr. Baxter said, shaking their hands.

"We've heard so much about you." Mrs. Baxter agreed.

"The pleasure's all ours." Grandfather said. He turned to the only remaining person in the room. My Aunt Abby.

"And you are…?" My Grandmother wondered.

"Abby?" My aunt replied, smiling, but their was no joy in her voice. They still looked confused. "Your daughter?" She reminded them.

"Oh, God, Abigail, I didn't recognize you." My Grandfather said, frowning. There were no hugs, no 'I'm so happy to see you!'. I could feel the tension rising.

"Why are you here, Abigail? I would've thought you were off…somewhere else." Grandmother wondered, obviously disapproving.

"I spent Christmas with Rachel and Cam." Abby said slowly.

"Oh." Was all my Grandfather could muster up. "I thought you'd be off partying and drinking in Berlin's Red-Light district."

"Just because I see you anymore doesn't mean that I don't care about the rest of my family." My aunt snapped back.

"Abigail, do you realize how much we were frowned upon in society after you pulled that little stint?" Grandmother argued.

"I'm sorry you're so ashamed of me." Abby said sarcastically.

"We gave you no reason to act out when you were growing up. We were kind, and considerate, and you were just selfish and rude in return." Grandfather said coldly, straightening his tie.

"I was the one who was selfish and rude? You were the ones who ignored me for most of my life." Abby reminded them in disbelief.

"We had other priorities, and you failed to accept that." Grandmother replied.

"You left for parties and left me alone all the time. You didn't come to any of my ceremonies at school. You didn't even congratulate me when I was awarded by the state of New York for my academic accomplishments! You just reminded me that I was the one who accidently gave the fish too much food, and he died."

"You have always been irresponsible, Abigail. You've always been cold, and mean, and unreliable. You acted out because you always want to be the center of attention." Grandfather said sternly.

"I just wanted you to love me." Aunt Abby said quietly, tears glazing over her eyes.

"Have you ever met yourself, Abigail?" Grandmother said icily.

"I just don't understand…how you loved Rachel so much more than you love me." Abby murmured.

"Rachel is a perfect daughter, and you are far from it." Grandfather said angrily.

"Dad, stop it!" My mother warned them, sadly. "Abby IS perfect. There's just the matter of the…" Her voice trailed off, and she bit her lip.

"Of the what, Rachel?" Grandmother wondered.

"The baby." Abby interrupted, her voice shaking. "I'm…pregnant." My grandparents looked at each other, not bothering to hide their anger.

"Do you know how embarrassing this is for the family, Abigail? When everyone finds out our daughter is pregnant without getting married first, we'll be the laughing stock of Pittsford!" Grandfather roared, and my aunt started to cry. "Who's the father, anyway? Probably some one-night stand of yours."

"Joe." She choked out. Mr. and Mrs. Baxter looked at each other, confused. Macey, Bex, and Liz's jaws dropped open. Oh, I forgot: They didn't know about the whole pregnancy drama.

"This is so upsetting, Abigail. You had an affair with your sister's boyfriend? How rotten are you?" Grandmother scolded.

"Actually, I got her pregnant before I started dating Rachel…" Mr. Solomon murmured awkwardly.

"Abigail, you are a disgrace to the Cameron family name." Grandfather replied sternly.

"I'm your daughter!" Abby protested.

"You are no daughter of ours." Grandmother sniveled.

"Good. Because I don't want to be." Aunt Abby bit back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rachel, we came to say goodbye. We're leaving on a World Cruise tomorrow, and I'm afraid we won't be back for a long while." Grandfather said, turning his attention away from Abby to my mother.

"Well, goodbye." My mother said hastily, obviously angry. Mr. Solomon nodded softly at them.

"Goodbye, Cameron." Grandmother smiled. I nodded, frowning at them. Grandfather gave me a look, reminding me to be polite.

"Goodbye, Grandmother. Grandfather." I said sharply. They both left scowling. A tense silence followed. How could my grandparents be so cruel to their own daughter? The first one to break the silence was Mrs. Baxter.

"Abby, you're pregnant?" She wondered quietly. My aunt nodded through her silent tears.

"Holy shit." Macey murmured.

"And the father is…Joe?" Mr. Baxter wondered. My aunt nodded solemnly.

"Holy shit times two." Bex said in disbelief. Mrs. Baxter went over and hugged my aunt. Mr. Baxter looked between my mom and Mr. Solomon, deeply confused. One of the janitors came into the room, my aunt's luggage in hand.

"Ms. Cameron? The car is waiting outside." He reminded her, nodding towards the CIA certified Rolls Royce outside.

"You're leaving already?" My mother wondered, hugging my aunt tightly.

"I need to go to Langley…work some things out. And go murder Jai Wilcox." Abby laughed. Mr. Solomon hugged her for a long time.

"Are you okay?" He wondered softly. She smiled, and nodded.

"Believe me, I'm fine." My aunt smiled. She walked by my friends and I, and smiled.

"See you around, squirt." She flashed a quick smile, and was out the door.

"So…" Liz said awkwardly.

"She doesn't want me to help raise the baby." Joe said softly, watching Abby walk to the car, and speed off down the driveway.

"That's absurd, Joe. Of course she wants you to help raise the baby!" Mrs. Baxter insisted.

"She _really_ doesn't." My mother sighed.

"Well, we better get going." Mr. Baxter murmured quietly. "We'll see you soon, Bex, alright?" Bex nodded, still trying to figure out how Abby could be pregnant.

"Tell Abby I'll be calling her." Mrs. Baxter said solemnly, and the Baxter's left. My mom and Mr. Solomon both sighed, heading off to their respective rooms to freshen up before the Welcome Back dinner.

"CAMMIE! You didn't tell us Abby was pregnant!" Macey yelled.

"She made it clear she didn't want anyone else to know." I insisted.

"And Mr. Solomon's the father? DRAMA." Bex giggled.

"Shut up, Bex! She's obviously upset she's having a baby!" Liz glared at her. I sighed. What a lovely way to start my last semester at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say I might not be updating for awhile since school starts on Tuesday for me :(. REVIEW!**

Spies are good at keeping secrets. They know when to tell everything, and when to say nothing at all. Unfortunately, this is very hard to do when your three best friends are hitting you with fluffy pillows, demanding to tell about your aunt's whole pregnancy drama. Bex, Liz, Macey, and I had returned to our suite before the welcome back dinner.

"TELL US EVERYTHING!" Macey demanded, smacking me with a purple pillow.

"NOW!" Bex agreed, hitting me with a yellow squishy pillow.

"FINE!" I yelled, panting from dodging pillows. Liz, Macey, and Bex all took their seats around me, smiling, like story time. "Aunt Abby told me she was pregnant, and I couldn't tell anyone. But someone else did know…Zach." I choked when I said his name. "He wanted her to get rid of it, but I wanted her to keep it. The next day, Abby told my mom that she was showing Zach and me something about the Circle…" Liz nodded.

"I remember. You were excused from classes all day."

"Anyway, we drove to Langley, because Abby needed to tell the Director about the baby, and she needed backup. The Director got really, really pissed off at her, and started screaming like hell, and pretty much made her get an abortion. Then, we found out that Abby was having a baby girl, and that Mr. Solomon was the father, and not Townsend, because, apparently they had an…incident before."

"Continue." Bex urged.

"So, Abby went in for an abortion, and Zach and I walked around the hospital for two hours, and ate at Subway. Anyway, then we went and picked up Abby, and she yelled at Zach when he touched the Porsche, and we got to Gallagher, and it turns out Abby didn't get an abortion, and Townsend, my mom, and Mr. Solomon were there. Edward was really happy, but then Zach told him it was Mr. Solomon's, so he got really angry and left, and then Aunt Abby told Mr. Solomon she didn't want him to have anything to do with the baby, so he was really upset, and…yeah." I finished.

"Wow." Macey murmured. "What do you think she'll name it?"

"Something really awesome…Scarlett?" Bex wondered.

"How about Audrey?" Liz suggested.

"Guys! I feel really bad for Mr. Solomon." I sighed, thinking about the pain in his eyes whenever he looked at my aunt.

"Well, he's dating your mother, Cam." Macey snickered.

"Don't remind me." I murmured.

"Do you think they'll start…rooming together?" Bex giggled.

"GOD, I hope not! My brain is filled with…images now." I sighed, shivering.

"I think they're cute together." Liz murmured.

"Liz!" I yelled.

"What? Have you SEEN them? They're like a Taylor Swift song!" She protested.

"_You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around…you make me crazier, crazier…_" Bex sang, laughing.

"But, then there's Abby's baby…" Macey sighed.

"She still loves him, she just won't admit it." Liz grumbled.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts…Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie…" _Bex sang again.

"Really not the time to burst into Rihanna songs, Bex." I laughed. I gulped, remembering Zach. I had just made it through a few sentences without bursting into tears.

"Cam, is something…wrong?" Macey wondered. I shook my head, trying to fight off tears.

"You can tell us, Cam." Liz said.

"Yeah, we're sisters, remember?" Bex reminded me, song forgotten.

"I have to kill Zach!" I blurted, crying. Macey and Liz glanced at each other, confused.

"What, Cam?" Bex wondered softly.

"I'm the last descendant of Gilly Gallagher!" I cried. "My mom replaced the Morgan family tree with the McHenry's when I came to Gallagher. The Circle of Cavan killed my dad because he was a descendant." I was sobbing now, and everything my aunt said to keep a secret was spilling out into the open. "Cassandra Goode is the leader of the Circle because she's a descendant of Ioseph Cavan, which means Zach is, too. Zach's orders are to kill me, to terminate the Gallagher bloodline. He's going to kill me, or I'm going to kill him." There was a long silence as I kept crying, and my three best friends looked at each other, shocked.

"I'm so sorry, Cammie." Macey said, hugging me.

"This sucks!" Liz cried, hugging both of us.

"We're here for you, Cam." Bex sighed, hugging all of us.

"Look at us! We're in a group hug." I laughed, sniffling.

"Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey! It's time for the welcome back dinner!" Mick Morrison called, stopping at our suite door, confused why we were group-hugging.

"Uh, thanks Mick." Macey sighed, standing up. We made our way to the dining room in silence, our arms locked together. We slid into our usual seats. The rest of my sisters were staring at me. My eyes were probably rimmed red. They didn't say anything, though. My mother started the welcome back speech, but I wasn't paying attention. She talked about how Mr. Solomon was back as CoveOps teacher, and a whole bunch of other crap. After the long (and extremely boring) welcome letter, we returned to our suite, and I sank onto my bed, feeling like I was about to cry again.

"Cam, I think you should write a letter to Zach." Liz suggested.

"What?" I murmured numbly.

"She thinks you should write a letter to Zach." Macey said again.

"Why?"

"You won't feel so bad after." Bex shrugged.

"Fine." I sighed, taking out a piece of paper, and grabbing a pencil. I ran my fingers through my hair, and started writing.

**Zach – **

** Bex, Macey, and Liz said I should write you a letter. Now that I think about it, it's a good idea. **

** I know what your mother told you. About you being a descendant of Ioseph Cavan, and about me being a descendant of Gilly Gallagher. Abby told me after we were captured, and brought to Shanghai. I know you have orders to kill me. **

** This whole thing sort of sucks, doesn't it? Why can't we be back in less complicated times, like when Blackthorne did the exchange with Gallagher, and you kissed me in the foyer in front of the whole faculty. Do you remember that? I still do. **

** I think about you every day, even though it hurts. I usually cry when I think about you. I wear the necklace you gave me every day. Do you know that? You probably do. If I asked how, you would just point to yourself and say "Spy.". I miss you so much. I miss you calling me Gallagher Girl.**

** You know this is a recipe to end badly. I don't care. I hope you don't, either. We'll find a way, for both of us to stay alive. We could run away together, like you suggested. We could move to Indonesia, and become nomads or something. I promise I'll find you, Zach. And we'll be together…someday.**

** Love, **

** Cammie**

As I finished the letter, I started to cry, tears splashing on the page.

"It's okay, Cammie." Macey said, putting a hand on my back. I folded up the letter, and put it in an envelope.

"How will we get it to him?" Bex wondered, just remembering there was no point of this letter unless he was going to get it.

"I know." I murmured, and walked out of my suite, the letter in my hand. My friends didn't bother following me. I walked outside. The sky was dark, and snow was falling lightly. I shivered. It was freezing, but I didn't bother getting a jacket. I walked slowly, fighting against the cold until I got to the pigeon tower. I looked up at it, and it suddenly seemed intimidating in the moonlight. I hadn't been back here since last year. It was weird to think about. _Last year_. The Tower of London and everything was only a year ago, but it seemed so much longer. I walked inside. It smelled musty, but everything was still in place, the chalkboard still in the corner. I remembered how Mr. Solomon and Zach left me a message on the chalkboard.

I slowly tucked the letter in the corner of the chalkboard. I hoped Zach would find it. If he was ever going to come back to Gallagher Academy, this was where he would come. I looked out the window, out over the grounds. They seemed mystical in the moonlight. I sighed. How could some things look the same when everything has changed?


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy everyone! I'd just like to tell everyone that there might be a long time in between updates because I have school, and that means a LOT of homework. **

The next two weeks seemed to crawl by. Mr. Solomon gave us a pop quiz on the first day back in CoveOps, which including three routine bug inspections and how to take down twenty people at once (with the assistant of a stick of any kind). I tried to pile on homework and extra credit. I couldn't think about the letter I wrote Zach. I still hadn't gotten a response back. I hadn't dared go back to the pigeon tower. I would probably sob if the letter was still there, even though I sort of knew it was. Bex, Liz, and Macey tried to get me to talk more, but I had put up a barrier, trying to keep the thoughts of the Circle of Cavan out of my mind. I knew one day that confrontation would come, but I couldn't think about it.

Bex, Macey, and I walked to CoveOps after Culture and Assimilation. Macey had finally qualified to be in the senior CoveOps class, and was all caught up with us. I was reading through my notes from the day before, knowing that we would probably be having a pop quiz on the Marchiano theorem, when we silently walked up to the elevator to Sublevel 3. When Mr. Solomon saw Abby's CoveOps classroom, he rolled his eyes, and sighed. He was about to get rid of it, but the seniors objected, and made him use the room next door. No one really wanted to see my aunt's room go. It was like a part of her. Macey and Bex were talking about COW when I heard a coughing from behind us. I turned around to see Mr. Solomon in jeans and a red sports jersey on.

"Pop quiz, ladies." He smiled, handing us duplicates of the red jersey he had on. "Be back in the foyer in this in ten minutes." Macey, Bex, and I glanced at each other, and grinned. This was going to be good.

Ten minutes later, we, with the rest of the CoveOps class, stood in the foyer of Gallagher Academy, all of us in jeans, sneakers, and Washington Capitals jerseys. I glanced down at myself. I hated hockey. I shrugged. It was just another cover. We all bordered onto the bus, along with Mr. Solomon and my mother. They were sitting in the front, giggling and snuggling and holding hands.

"Can they keep their PDA fest private?" I said, maybe a little too loudly, because my mother shot me a look. Macey stifled a giggle.

"What's the purpose of this game, hockey, anyway?" Bex wondered, obviously confused.

"You have to get a puck in a goal." I shrugged, summing it up as best I could.

"It's pretty barbaric, when you think about it. Guys are pushing and shoving and punching and smashing people with their sticks. The guys are pretty hot, though." Macey shrugged.

"Sounds like my kind of sport!" Bex laughed. And I cracked a small smile back, but I also wondered if Zach had been a hockey fan. I had so many questions for him that I never got to ask. A few hours later, we pulled up to the Verizon Center, in the Chinatown neighborhood of Washington DC. Fans poured into the arena, wearing jackets to protect them from the cold.

"Okay, ladies. This mission is similar to a lot in the past. Just watch. Just learn. Just listen. You'll be hooked up to a Comms Unit, so be careful what you say." Mr. Solomon said, his arm looped around my mom. I threw up a little in my mouth. We all got off the bus, Eva and Courtney trying to explain hockey to Tina, telling her "it's not just about hitting a little round thing with a curvy stick".

Mr. Solomon each handed us a ticket, all of the dispersed throughout the stadium. I unhappily noticed my mom's and Mr. Solomon's seats were still next to each other. When we walked inside the arena, it was packed. The Capitols were playing the Philadelphia Flyers, and all the fans, decorated in their respective team's colors were filtering into their seats. I waved goodbye to my friends, and started heading towards my seat. As it turns out, I was in the front row, near the Capitols bench. The people who were sitting near me were giving me awkward looks, as if saying "Why are YOU here?" I sat down softly in my seat, wishing I had brought a jacket. Suddenly, two people slipped into the seats next to me.

"See, Bones? We came to the arena with a lot of money, and we bought these amazing tickets from that broker. We made lemons into lemonade!" The man, who had dark hair, and chocolate brown eyes, said to his counterpart, a tall woman with big blue eyes, and light brown hair.

"I don't know what that means…" She mumbled, and I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long game.

"Ms. Morgan, do you copy?" Mr. Solomon said in my ear, and I felt the urge to wince. I nodded, knowing he could probably see me. "Good." And that was it. I glanced around the stands, seeing Mr. Solomon and my mom sitting right across from me, near the Flyers bench. As we stood up for the National Anthem, I scanned the rest of the arena, seeing Bex, Liz, and Macey. I noted at least ten security cameras, twenty possible exits, and five undercover security guards.

"Do you see the man three rows behind you in the blue hat, Cammie?" My mother said about halfway through the game. Before that, there had been silence on the Comms unit, and I was forced to watch the game. A few players crashed into the glass right in front of me, and I think one of the lost a tooth.

"Yes." I said softly, glancing at the man's reflection in the glass.

"He's getting up to buy some food. Tell me how much change he gets." I heard my mother's comms unit click off, and I knew it was the end of the conversation. I waited for the man to leave, and a few seconds later, I got up, stretched, and walked casually up the risers, following him. He headed towards a sushi food stand. The concord thing was crowded, and I blended in easily. I watched the man as he bought his California rolls, and got thirty-two cents in change.

"Thirty-two cents." I said softly in my comms unit.

"Nice job." Mr. Solomon replied quietly, and that was it. I was about to head back to my seat, when I saw something in the crowd. I don't know what made me stop to get a better look. It was a man, with bushy white hair and a mustache. My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't breathe. My mind went foggy. _Zach._

Zach.

Zach!

Zach was here.

The man started walking away, and I started following him. Where was he going? Would he be looking for me? Everything was in slow motion. Zach was walking away from me, headed towards a less crowded space. He would notice me for sure. I smiled, and started walking faster towards him. I wanted to talk to him, to ask him if he got my letter. I was finally three steps away from him.

"ZACH!" I cried, and hugged him from behind.

"Excuse me?" Zach, in a heavy Russian accent, that I knew couldn't be faked easily.

"I can't believe you're here! You really should get a new disguise." I sighed, hugging him again. "You can take the wig off, you know." I laughed, yanking at his hair.

"Who the heck are you?" Zach yelled.

"It's Cammie, you silly goose!" I giggled. I was so happy to see him, even though I might have to kill him. I shook the thought from my mind. We would both make it out.

"Ms. Morgan, I think you're going to have to come with me." A familiar voice said from behind me, and I turned around to see Agent Edward Townsend standing there with a stupid smirk on his face. He turned to Zach. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir." He grabbed my arm, and started yanking me away from Zach.

"NO!" I cried, and I felt the tears streaming down my face. "I need to talk to Zach!"

"Ms. Morgan, that man is not Zachary Goode." Townsend sighed, hauling me behind an ice creams stand.

"What do you mean he's…?" I couldn't find the words. Then, everything hit me. That man wasn't Zach. I was pretty sure I knew it all along, but I made myself believe that it was him. I hoped with all my heart it was him. I remembered what my mom said two semesters ago. Hope is a dangerous thing to have when you're a spy. "Why are you here?"

"It doesn't matter, Cameron." Edward shrugged, and I noticed he looked different. His blue eyes were cold, and unforgiving.

"What happened to you, Agent Townsend?" I wondered softly. He didn't say anything. "Is it Abby?" Edward Townsend didn't say anything for a long time, and when he looked back up at me, his eyes were wet.

"I loved your aunt, Cammie." He said quietly, his voice shaking. "How could she…do that to me?" It was a question, but I knew it wasn't meant to be answered. I looked at him for a long time. "She…broke my heart." He murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"If you still love her, you should tell her." I countered. Townsend smiled slightly, sadly.

"Well, she obviously doesn't love me." He said, his voice pained. "Go back to Gallagher, Cammie." And he turned, and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. I felt frozen. I just stared after him. It hurt, to see someone who was always so strong, breaking. And that's when I realized my life was coming apart at the seams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. The following chapter is…different. I'm not Ally Carter, and while I may write slightly like her, I like to incorporate my own themes into my stories. Therefore, I'm adding a slightly different element to this. It's a mystery person's 2****nd**** POV, about a month and a half into the future. PS: It's not Cammie's. **

**BTW: Kelsey Goode and Kiwiosity (both amazing fanfic writers!) are having the 2****nd**** Annual Gallagher Girl Awards – Winter 2010. So, go to either of their profiles and click on the link to the forum, and submit your favorite stories! *Like GG5, and GG6, wink wink***

_Sometime in the future, late March…_

2nd Point of View (Mystery Person)

You're running. You're running for your life. At least, you're trying to. You're stuck – quite literally, and figuratively. You're on the Ross Ice Shelf, so close to the South Pole you feel like you can taste it. And even though it's almost spring, the weather is horrible. And to make matters worse, it's the middle of the everlasting night.

You can feel the cold start to bite through your clothing as soon as you start attempting to run through the three feet of snow. You have no face protection, no hand protection – nothing made for the arctic. All those Ukrainian communists took all your equipment when they got you. All you have on is a pair of sweatpants, a tee-shirt, and a sweatshirt. You didn't have the time to grab everything else, after those men…after they… You shudder, but not from the cold. You vow to never let anyone do that to you ever again. So that's why you're running.

It was supposed to be easy. Get in, get out, done. You never thought you were going to be caught. There's a storm, and connections with your cohorts are down. You're all alone on this massive hunk of ice, except for the men who are chasing you through the night. You're cohorts are coming to get you in three days, but you know you can't live that long.

You glance behind you. You can see their lanterns shining, and you can just make out the shape of their guns, so you try to walk faster. You shrink your hands up inside your sleeves, and try to cover your face, but it doesn't help much. Soon, you can't feel your hands, and your face is becoming paralyzed. You keep moving anyway. You tell yourself if you want to live, you have to keep moving. You hear the men behind you yell to each other. They're following your tracks. You have to find a rock, or something to walk on, to make your tail disappear. But, you can't see three feet in front of you in the dark. Only textures. You finally step onto something hard, and realize you're near the Trans-Antarctic Mountains, right along the north-western edge of the Ross Ice Shelf.

You have to climb. You grip softly onto the rocky cliff. There is no feeling in your hands, but you force yourself to climb anyway. You close your eyes, pretending you're just rock climbing in Thailand, and you're just listening to the ocean below you. You pretend that when you get to the top, you'll be able to just jump into the cooling water, laughing along with your friends. You urge yourself harder as you hear the men that are hunting you come closer, not knowing that you're right above them. You tell yourself that there's only a few yards left, even though you have no way of knowing that. You finally reach the top, collapsing, your chest heaving, breathing in the bitter arctic air. The circulation in your hands came back a little, and it burns, but it feels so good. You force yourself to stand up, to keep moving, even though the men under you are starting to head back, giving up for now. Moving creates warmth – that way, you don't go into immediate hypothermic shock. You try to have hope – you really do, but it's hard. You tell yourself to keep going. But where do you have to go?

Now you're just walking whatever way is easiest. You might even be retracing your steps – you don't know. The darkness is deadly. The cold wind is pounding against your face, and the snow drift is covering you. You can't feel your hands anymore. You'd be really lucky to make it out with out losing a finger from the frostbite that you know if bound to have started. You scoff to yourself. How _are_ you supposed to make it out? It's only you and them and no one else. And the weather isn't going to let up soon. The antarctic and arctic are still in an almost permanent darkness this time of year. You've got two hours, at best. You tell yourself to stay alive for everyone you've ever loved and lost, but you can't.

The false warmth of hypothermia has settled upon you, and ever move is becoming strained. Your mind is becoming farther and farther detached from reality. You can't feel your face. You know when you fall, you won't be getting up. You try to focus on the good things that have happened to you, but your mind keeps slipping back to the bad. You don't have the strength to fight it anymore.

You stumble on a rock, and you go tumbling into the snow, not bothering to stop yourself from falling. Your whole body is numb, and you know your core temperature is too low. Your eyes well up with tears, and you try to cry, but you can't. The cold is too much, and the wind is deafening. You close your eyes. You think maybe it would better to die right now, and not have to wait for it to slowly come upon you. There's a nagging sensation in your far off thoughts, telling you to get up, and keep going. But there's no where to go anymore. You ignore it. It's like you're paralyzed. You gave up the idea of someone else magically appearing to save you a long time ago. You stopped hoping a long time ago.

You can hear your breaths becoming farther and farther apart, each one more labored and shakier than the last. You can feel your heartbeat becoming irregular, too slow, and it's fading – fast. You sigh slightly, or at least try to. You know this is the end. There's no denying it. You never thought this would be the way you would go. So now you're waiting for death, waiting for it all to go away.

"Don't give up." A voice says. First you think it's in your head, but it isn't. It's as if someone really said it. You have the strength to open your eyes for a spilt second, and all you see is black. You shake to feeling away. It's just a hallucination. There's no way they could be here. Because it's a voice that isn't yours. It's someone's…you recognize.

"Come on. Stay awake!" The voice says again, and you just want to fall asleep already. To forget everything, and move on. But something makes you flicker your eyes open again. And you see…a light. Now you know it's the end. But then the light dims. You realize that it's…people. You can just make out the silhouettes, and then you realize. It's not the people who were after you. Your mouth opens and closes like a fish in attempt to say anything. "Try harder." The voice demands urgently, but it's like your voice won't work. You try to sit up, but you just manage to get your back off the ground, and that's it.

"TRY HARDER!" The voice insists loudly, and you try to move, but it's a feeble attempt. You're trying desperately to breathe, but it's like your lungs won't work. Then, the light is coming towards you. They've seen you! They're coming to get you! You're going to live! But still, you know you're fading. The light is moving towards you slowly. Too slowly. If they don't get to you in the next minute, you know you're dead. You're head is pounding, and you can't do it anymore. Suddenly, light is right in front of you, and pushing the very little energy you have left together, you sit up, feeling nauseated, like you're going to pass out. You're head is spinning now, and you feel sick. You hear the noises of people shuffling out of their snow mobiles, murmuring something that you don't bother to listen to. They have to get you out of here – fast, because you know if they don't, you'll die. You look up slowly, blinking in the light of the lantern the first person is holding.

She's tall, with long auburn hair, dressed head to toe in black. And she has a cruel smirk on her face. That's when you try gasp, and realize you recognize this person, knowing that she is ten times worse than those Ukrainian Communists. She slips off her black goggles, revealing her cold, dark eyes. She raises and eyebrow, and smiles.

"We've been looking for you." And that's all you remember before you drop into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy everyone! Okay, the 'mystery person' from the last chapter: I'm not going to say who it is, but I'll give everyone the clues that I gave other people: If the person was to have a song that most describes them, it would be "Dog Days are Over" by Florence and The Machine or "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship, and maybe "Can You Save Me?" by Apple Trees and Tangerines (which some of you might know as the Covert Affairs Theme Song) and the Biggest one of all:::"**_**Dancing With Tears in My Eyes**_**" by Ke$ha. And the voice: it's someone who the 'mystery person' feels bad about losing. Don't worry, you'll find out…eventually. **

So the man…wasn't Zach? I blinked. I was definitely going crazy. I rubbed my head. What was happening to me? Did the stress finally start to get to me? All of a sudden, it felt like I had to sit down. I didn't want to go back to my seat, where those two weirdos were camped out. I started walking, not really knowing where I was going. I just wanted to get away from there. Far away. Away from reality. I didn't want to cry. I really didn't, but my mind wasn't listening to itself, and I felt soft tears falling down my face.

"Cammie, where are you?" My mother said in my ear, but I didn't want to hear it. I ripped out my Comms Unit, and dumped it in a trash can. I was moving faster now. People were staring at me awkwardly, like I was a head case. I finally made my way outside, ignoring the guard's stares and people asking me if I was okay. I had to keep moving. I've been too predictable. And where I choose to go next was predictable, too, I suppose. But I didn't care. I felt the cold bite against my skin when I stepped outside. Again, I wished I brought a jacket. I started heading south. The streets of Washington DC weren't that busy, since everyone was at work. Some people were in the restaurants, grabbing a late lunch. A few people were rushing along, trying to keep their hands warm with their coffee cups.

It took me about to half minute to realize I was being followed by five people. They were whispering to themselves, talking into a Comms Unit. I didn't recognize any of them. When the Circle of Cavan first came after me, I memorized every face, every detail. And these people didn't seem like the Circle of Cavan. They didn't use the same moves, the same platform. No, these people were CIA. People sent to make sure I was safe.

And I do have to admit, it was a probably a stupid idea leaving the Verizon Center, panicking my family and friends. The Circle could be standing right outside, ready to capture me. But this time, I wasn't running away. I was just trying to get away. I didn't want to leave behind my problems; I just wanted to understand them. I kept walking down 6th Street NW, until I got to the Mall. There was a light dusting of snow, and some people were hurrying along. A little boy was making a snowman with his mother.

Now, I was heading for open ground, which, no matter where you are, is always dangerous. You are completely open to attack. The Circle of Cavan could have a sniper on the roof of the National Sculpture Gallery, and I'd have no way of knowing. I was giving the enemy a clear shot. I ran gently towards the Smithsonian. There was something I needed to see. Lucky for me, the Smithsonian Castle was packed with tourists and school groups. I could blend in easily. I was the Chameleon, after all. I quickly joined the back of a high school group, close enough for the guide to think I was including, but far enough away for the students not to realize I was there.

I followed them aimlessly, leaving then rejoining the group whenever I saw a CIA operative. We finally reached the room that I wanted to reach. I stared at the fake rubies on Dorothy's slippers, and they got fuzzy as my eyes refilled with tears. I closed my eyes, and my mind was like a scrapbook, flipping through every event that happened since I met Zach. All my troubles started with him. Not like I minded.

People were moving around me, but I barely noticed. I didn't know I was the only one left in the room, however, until someone said, "You know that those shoes aren't exactly the same, so we can infer that they might have been from different sets." I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes.

"Really?" I asked, as Mr. Solomon joined me.

"Yep." He murmured. There was a long silence, and we didn't say anything. "Why'd you run, Ms. Morgan?"

"I didn't run…I just needed to…" I started.

"Get away from everything?" He wondered. I nodded. "I know what you mean."

"You do?" I asked. He cracked a smile.

"Yeah. I've had my fair share of pressure. But you didn't have to run. All those people you left back in the stadium will always be there for you, whether you think so or not."

"Even Townsend?" I laughed. Mr. Solomon smiled again.

"Even Edward, even though he might not act like it. As soon as he saw you leave, he came and got us."

"Oh." I murmured. "I thought I saw Zach." I blurted. And after that was out, I couldn't stop. "I thought it was Zach and it really wasn't and then Edward had to pull me away from this random guy I was harassing and I started to cry and this was the only place I could think of coming even though a whole bunch of CIA operatives were following me."

"I understand." He said softly, and put his hand on my shoulder gently. "Your mom was worried sick."

"And I bet she just ran right into your arms." I snapped softly.

"I heard that, Ms. Morgan." He murmured.

"WHY ARE YOU DATING MY MOTHER?" I asked loudly.

"I love your mother very, very much, Ms. Morgan-"

"WAIT. YOU LOVE HER?" I yelled, utterly confused.

"Ms. Morgan-"

"WHAT ABOUT MY AUNT, AND THE BABY? YOU'RE JUST GONNA DITCH THEM NOW THAT YOU HAVE MY MOTHER?"

"MS. MORGAN!" He yelled right back at me, making me shut up. His voice dropped. "I would never, ever do that to your aunt. But, this is your aunt's decision, and it is clear she doesn't want me to be a part of her child's life."

"You'll never take the place of my father." I yelled at him, and I was trying not to cry. Why was everyone giving up on my dad? He would come back. He had to come back.

"I'm not trying." He snapped. "But, despite everything you might think, I still love you, Cammie." He finished softly, and I could almost see his eyes glazing over in tears. I froze, and stared at him for a long time. And I started to sob. I cried like I never cried before.

"I don't think I can do this anymore! I can't keep pretending like I won't have to face the decision of killing Zach!" I cried. Before I knew it, I was being hugged by Joe Solomon. "I don't want to kill Zach. I love him. I won't do it. We'll find a way to be together, and for the Circle to stop coming after us." I cried into his leather jacket, no doubt ruining it.

"It's going to be okay, Cammie. Everything's going to be okay." And for once, I actually believed that was true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy everyone! Can you believe GLEE started yesterday? Another reason to read my Glee/GG crossover, of course. And did anyone see HOUSE? OMG, best show ever! I love Chase and Thirteen! Okay, I'm thinking about doing a new story, since we're learning about the American Revolution in school. Here's the plotline. Tell me what you think?**

_**January, 1775 – **_

_**Cameron Ann Morgan is the daughter of Rachel Morgan, and rich English merchant Matthew Morgan. She has always lived a cushy life in their mansion outside of Williamsburg, Virginia, and has never once questioned her families Loyalist ways. But then she meets Zachary Goode, the son of a middle class silversmith, a Patriot. He opens her eyes up to what else is out their in the world besides needlepoint and attending brunch. Her family warns her to stay away from the Patriot, but she finds she cannot. But then, the Revolution starts, and Cameron's father decides to join the British Army, and Zachary decides to join the Patriots. **_

_**Cameron also meets a mysterious Patriot named Joseph Solomon, a man who betrayed their family by joining the colonies in the revolt. She also encounters Sir Edward Townsend, a member of the English court, who's getting to close to the Morgan family for comfort. Will Cameron's family and friends make it out alive? Or will their waging ideas and views get in the way of peace? **_

_**And most in importantly: Will Cameron and Zachary's romance survive the Revolutionary War? **_

~G~G~G~

Valentine's Day finally arrived. I got up early in the morning, even though it was a Sunday. I looked out my window, and I noticed the snow had stopped falling outside. The grounds were covered in a five inch blanket of the fluffy white stuff. I wiped off the frost on the window, and I noticed it was cloudy out. I sighed. It seemed like my whole life was cloudy lately.

After I finished my sob session with Mr. Solomon, he walked me back to the Verizon, where my mother was in tears and in fury about me deciding to ditch my Comms Unit and run for it. She started to yell at me, but she ended up just hugging me, and telling me to never worry her like that ever again. With my friends, though, it was a different story. Let's just say I got a particularly bad beating in P&E the next day.

Valentine's Day at Gallagher Academy had never been a huge deal. I mean, it's an all girls school, after all. But we usually have heart shaped pancakes for breakfast, practice French or Italian or Spanish or any of the other romance languages all day, and have a large Jennifer Aniston Rom-com movie marathon, or a late night viewing of Titanic and The Notebook.

Valentine's Day reminded me of Zach, however, which I suppose is a bad thing. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Whenever I closed my eyes, I could see his lifeless body in front of me. But I kept forgetting how he has to kill me, too. I could see myself falling, the blood soaking through my clothing, my mind dragging farther from reality. I shook my head. Think in the moment, Cameron, not in the future. Even though I had done all my homework yesterday, I felt the overwhelming urge to do something – anything. So I started to walk. I absentmindedly grabbed my coat, and pulled on the Burberry snow boots Aunt Abby got me for my birthday last year. I found myself outside, trudging through the snow, ignoring the cold and the wind. I finally subconsciously walked into the Pigeon Tower. I could see my breath fanning out in front of me. The first thing I noticed when I turned slowly to look at the Blackboard was that my letter was gone. It was replaced by a small, blue piece of paper.

My heart skipped a beat.

Zach.

I ran forward, and grabbed the paper, breathing in the smell of it, recognizing the scrawling script.

**Gallagher Girl – **

** Life does suck. I hope I get to see you again…sometime. And you're right. We'll both make it out of this. **

** Happy Valentine's Day.**

** Love,**

** Blackthorne Boy**

I can feel the tears streaming down my face before I'm actually aware of them. Even though the letter was short, I love it. How'd he even get into Gallagher, anyway? Wait, was he here right now? I look around, but the tower looks undisturbed, as always. He must have been here earlier in the morning. But why didn't he come to get me?

Did I even want to see Zach? I would probably break down on the spot, and there's always the possibility he could shoot me point blank. And I wanted to prolong the event, and seeing him wouldn't be doing that. I felt my hand balling into a fist around the note, and I through it in the corner. I rushed over to grab it, anyway. I still wanted to savor what I had left of him (which, at the moment, was a blood stained jacket, a stuffed dog, and now this crumbled up note. Oh, and the necklace).

I left the tower slowly. I didn't bother writing back. I had a feeling Zach wouldn't risk coming back to Gallagher again any time soon. I trudged back through the snow, and I could feel my tears freezing on my face. I walked back to my room in a daze. The radio/alarm clock was blaring.

_Imma get your heart racing_

_ In my skin tight jeans_

_ Be your teenage dream tonight_

_ Let you put your hands on me_

_ In my skin tight jeans_

_ Be your teenage dream tonight_

It oddly reminded me of Aunt Abby. Which is slightly creepy, I suppose, but it sounded like something she would say. I haven't heard from her since she left at the end of Winter Break. I guess she was busy, getting ready for the baby, and everything. But as far as I know, she hasn't been contacting my mom, either.

I just registered that it was 10:30am. I had been outside for awhile, I guess.

"Are you okay, Cam?" Macey asked, sitting up in bed, still managing to look pretty with rumpled hair. I sat on my bed, pretending I just got back from the bathroom. Suddenly, I didn't want to tell my friends about Zach's note. I wanted something in my life to be private, at least for a few days.

"I'm fine." I lied softly. "Just a little cold."

~G~G~G~

Even though it was Valentine's Day, it WAS a Sunday, so I started heading towards my mom's office for our nightly dinner at 7:00pm. I could already smell the burnt chicken nuggets from down the hall. I fought the urge to head to the dining hall with my friends for fajitas, but I kept walking anyway. Soon, the smell of smoke was replaced with the lovely smell of Chinese takeout. Thank god. I stepped in her office, and it was decorated slightly Valentine's Day-ish, with heart shaped streamers. I noticed the huge bouquet of roses on her desk.

"Who are those from?" I asked, sinking onto the couch, plopping a pink M&M from the bowl on the coffee table into my mouth.

"Uh…Joe." My mother replied slowly, turning away from her laptop, which she was shutting down.

"That's…nice." I said flatly. I totally forgot about my mother's current boyfriend. I guess one reason I didn't want Mr. Solomon dating my mother is because she never really dated after…Dad. I mean, she did, but they were just flings. Then I connected the dots: Mom + Hot Boyfriend + Valentine's Day Night = … You know what. God, if I barge into my mother's room at 4:00am tomorrow, and find Mr. Solomon their, I swear he will be DEAD.

"Cam, you're going to have to get used to the fact Joe and I love each other."

"Since when did you fall in love with him?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Cammie, I didn't tell you this before, but before your dad and I got married, Joe and I had a…thing." My mom said softly, getting up from her desk and sitting next to me. There was dead silence.

"WHAT?"

"I was just a one night stand-"

"Wait, 1: My mother actually had a one night stand? Abby would be proud. 2: Now I have a mother AND an aunt who've had one night stands with a man I see every single day." I cried, so confused. "AND WHY ARE YOU ABDANONING THE FACT THAT DAD MIGHT BE ALIVE?"

"Cammie, I told you already that I don't think he's alive." My mom said quietly.

"Do you not love him anymore?" I asked harshly, and looking back now, I regret saying that. My mom burst, and started to cry. It was heartbreaking.

"Please don't say that, Cammie." She pleaded, crying into her hands. "I'll always love your father. I'll love him forever, and I will never, ever forget him." I instantly felt horrible.

"I didn't mean that." I said quietly, and wrapped my arms around my mom. "I just don't know why you're dating Mr. Solomon."

"Since Joe came to Gallagher, I've always had a little crush on him. He was there for me when my sister wasn't."

"Doesn't it bother you that he's the father of Aunt Abby's baby?" I asked quietly as she hugged me back.

"I can't control what happened between them." She sighed, and didn't say anything more for a long time. "I just know that he loves me." All this love talk, on Valentine's Day, especially, was making me upset. "Are you alright, Cam?" She wondered, when she saw the expression on my face.

"It's Zach." I admitted. "I sent him a note."

"I know." She sighed.

"He wrote me back." I murmured, and started to cry. My mom immediently wrapped her arms around me, and I knew, at the moment, she was being a mom, not a spy. "I don't want to have to kill him, mom. I love him so much."

"I know, baby. I know." She told me, smoothing my hair as I cried.

"Why did all of this have to happen to me?" I sobbed, burying my face in my mom's shoulder.

"Cam, listen to me." My mom said, and I looked up at her. She still managed to look gorgeous, even after crying. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you and Zach both survive, okay?"

"Thank you." I murmured, and I was grateful for her words. My mother was never a huge fan of Zach and I, but when she said she would try to get us both out of this mess alive, I believed her.

"You want to watch a movie, Cammie?" My mother asked me, changing the subject easily. I nodded.

"Okay." I got up to follow her to her room when I paused. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" She said, turning around to face me.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you, too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Nominate me for the 2****nd**** Annual 2010 Winter Gallagher Girl Awards! (Check Kelsey Goode's or kiwiosity's profile for more!) PS: I'm making a new one-shot – it's friendship, and it includes Abby and Zach! **

The next month went by too fast. I felt bombarded by everything all of a sudden. I didn't have a moment to think, a moment to breathe. I hadn't bothered writing Zach back. I figured that he wouldn't risk trying to come back to Gallagher to reply. I was sitting on my bed finished my Culture and Assimilation homework when I heard a voice in front of my.

"Cammie?" I looked up to see Kim Lee standing in my doorway. "Your mom wants to see all the seniors in the dining room." I nodded.

"Okay. Thanks, Kim." She nodded, and left. I had no idea what my mom wanted to talk to us about. Unfortunately, my mother and Mr. Solomon were still going strong. One day, Bex made the mistake of asking if Mr. Solomon and my mom were going to get married. I hurled a textbook at her head. But what if Mr. Solomon and my mom did get married? He would be my…dad.

I shook the thought away as I walked down the stairs to the dining hall, joining Liz, Bex, and Macey who were in the library doing homework. I had been spending less and less time with them. They were trying to reach out to me, but it was like I was lost in my own little world.

"Do you know what this is about, Cam?" Liz asked me as we took our usual seats in the dining room. It was weird to see it empty, without all the other students. I noticed all the faculty was seated at the head table, Mr. Solomon next to my mom.

"No idea." I murmured.

"Attention, everyone." My mom said, standing up, going into headmistress mode. "I have an announcement." Everyone turned silent. "If you remember, our senior class trip was ruined by a very unfortunate incident." Macey glanced at me, and I blushed. "So, we are taking a short trip to do some CoveOps exercises abroad, ones we were supposed to do in Paris."

"Ms. Morgan?"

"Yes, Courtney?"

"Where are we going this time?"

"New York City." A murmured of excitement surged through the crowd.

"When do we leave?" Bex wondered, her eyes twinkling.

"Ten minutes, so you better go pack." Mr. Solomon smiled. All the seniors, including myself, immediently started sprinting for our rooms. I had never been to New York City before. I knew Macey had, and she said I was absolutely amazing. After ten minutes of quickly shoving everything I could into my suitcase, I headed downstairs.

"Where are we staying?" I asked my mom, who was waiting for us in the bus that was taking us to Dulles.

"The Four Seasons." My mom replied, looking up from her book as I took the seat next to her.

"Gallagher alum?" I wondered.

"No, actually. Your aunt paid for all of us to stay there. She says to come and visit."

"Since when did Aunt Abby live in New York?" I wondered, last remembering that she lived in Georgetown, in DC.

"Since awhile. We have lunch reservations with her tomorrow." My mother turned back to her book, and everyone boarded the bus. I cringed when Mr. Solomon sat next to her. My mind wandered, though, when the bus started moving down the driveway, away from Gallagher. In only a few hours, I'd be in New York City.

~G~G~G~

The next day, my mom and I started walking from the Four Seasons to Le Cirque, where my aunt promised she'd meet us for lunch. New York City was wonderful. It was different from any city I'd ever been to. So many different cultures in one place. The Four Seasons was fabulous. My aunt booked us a couple of suites, and they all had balconies and hot tubs. I shared one with Macey, Liz, and Bex like I did back at Gallagher. The rest of the class and Mr. Solomon were going to the Stature of Liberty to tail tourists for the day as my mom and I went to lunch. We turned onto Park Avenue, and we were at the corner of Park and East 58th, throwing distance from Le Cirque, when my mom's cell phone rang.

"It's your aunt." My mom said, raising an eyebrow, and she flipped it open, holding out so I could talk, too. "Abby? Where are you? We're at Le Cirque."

"I'm so so sorry, but I forgot that I had a lunch meeting at Serendipity with a coworker. Can you wait at my apartment for me? I won't take long. Maybe we can go for Pinkberry, instead?" Abby asked, and I could hear the hustle and bustle of the Big Apple in the phone.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Oh, thanks! I live at 990 5th Avenue, on the corner of East 81st, right across from the Met. Jonathan, the doorman, will let you in. Tell him Abby sent you. Well, I got to go. See you later!" And then she hung up. My mom sighed.

"Very Abby. Totally unreliable." She rolled her eyes, and called a taxi. "I'm not walking twenty three blocks." While we were on our way uptown, I felt my phone vibrate. One new message.

**Heyyyyy we just go back from the Statue of Liberty! Whts up? – Macey**

_Going 2 abbys apartment – Cammie_

**Oooooooooo can bex, liz and I come? **

"Mom, can Bex, Liz, and Macey come with us to Abby's apartment?" I asked my mom. My mom shrugged, and texted my aunt.

"She says they can. She says to tell them to take the subway from City Hall to 77th and Lexington, then walk up four blocks and over three blocks." I quickly texted Macey the information to Macey as we pulled up to Abby's building. It was gorgeous, right on 5th Avenue overlooking Central Park and the Met. My mom and I walked up to the doorman, a tall man with dark hair and a stern expression.

"Uh, hi. I'm Rachel Morgan, and this is my daughter Cammie. Abby sent us." My mom said carefully, and I smiled nervously. He smiled.

"Ah, so you must be the ladies Ms. Cameron was telling me about." He sighed. "I'm Jonathan."

"It's nice to meet you. We have three girls joining us later." My mom said politely.

"Ms. Cameron also mentioned that a Miss. McHenry, a Miss. Sutton, and a Miss. Baxter might be joining you. You may wait in the lobby until they arrive." Jonathan said, and opened the door for us.

"Thank you." I murmured. The lobby was massive, a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and marble floors. A man was talking quietly on the phone at the front desk, and there were two security guards at the security desk. The lobby was pretty empty, except for a few businessmen in expensive suits reading the Wall Street Journal. I sat softly down in one of the leather chairs, feeling slightly out of place. Ten minutes later, Macey, Bex, and Liz burst into the lobby, slightly out of breath.

"The Subway had scarred Liz for life." Bex laughed, and Liz nodded.

"So many suspicious people!"

"Hello, you must be the friends Ms. Cameron was telling us about." The man from the front desk said, coming over to us. "I'm Tom. Here's Ms. Cameron's key." He handed my mother a small card, like the kind you would see at a hotel. "Just slip it in the slot in the elevator, and it will take you to her apartment." He grinned quickly, and walked away. We all stormed towards the elevator, which was massive, with gold railings.

"Here it is." My mom smiled, slipping the card in a slot above all the buttons. The light next to it turned green, and then we were zooming upwards towards my aunt's apartment.

There was a 'ding!', and the doors opened right into my aunt's apartment. The right wall was all massive windows, overlooking Central Park. The layout was kind of like a massive space, except steps down into the TV area. There was a massive kitchen, with brand new appliances, but I doubted Abby every used it. There was a 72" plasma TV with leather couches and chair surrounding it. A Hermes blanket hung over the corner of a chair. On one wall there was a bookshelf, filled with books and a massive, complicated stereo system. There were stools at the kitchen counter, but a glass table and white chairs off to the left. The place was massive, and near the huge open windows was a black baby grand piano.

"I never knew Abby played the piano." Liz shrugged, walking over and running her hands of the keys.

"She did, at least. She's amazing." My mom sighed, walking into the bathroom, which was all marble and gold.

"OH MY GOD! She's has the best makeup collections EVER!" Bex yelled, following my mom into the bathroom, which was immaculate, but there were cases and cases of MAC, Dior, Chanel, Yves St. Laurent, NARS, Bobbi Brown, Clinique, Estee Lauder, Laura Mercier, and Sisley-Paris. There were also at least twenty different kinds of perfume, from LOLA by Marc Jacobs, to Chanel No. 5, to Burberry: The Beat.

"Guys…" Macey yelled to us. She had left to go look in my aunt's closet. I looked at Bex and Liz, who were grinning, and we all sprinted to my aunt's closet, which was right off of her bedroom. On one side of her bedroom were more big windows. She had a massive king bed, with sheets that were probably at least 800 thread count or more. When I looked into my aunt's closet, I gasped, and nearly died.

It was massive. A huge walk in, with an island in the middle, and ottomans spread throughout. A Tiffany chandelier hung from the ceiling, and a dark red plush carpet covered the floor. There was an endless amount of clothes.

"It's like heaven…" Macey sighed, her eyes going somewhere far away. Bex immediently lunged towards the nearest rack of clothing. I started flipping through the clothes on the other side. I found some of the tags on some of the clothes. They were all ridiculously expensive. I sighed when I noticed the brand names. Alexander McQueen, Alexander Wang, Alice + Olivia, Armani Collezioni, BCBGMAXAZRIA, Burberry, Chloe, Citizen's of Humanity, Chanel, Carolina Herrera, Dior, Dolce and Gabbana, Diane Von Furstenberg, Donna Karan, Escada, Emilio Pucci, Fendi, Gucci, Halston, Hudson, Herve Leger, J Brand, Jason Wu, Jean Paul Gaultier, Juicy Couture, Lacoste, Marc Jacobs, MaxMara, Michael Kors, Missioni, Marchesa, Oscar de la Renta, Prada, Ralph Lauren, Roberto Cavalli, Rag and Bone, St. John, Thakoon, Tory Burch, True Religion, Versace, Yves St. Laurent, Zac Posen, 7 for All Mankind, Ferragamo, Louboutin, Louis Vuttion, Miu Miu, Jimmy Choo, Manolo Blanik.

"Her jewelry is amazing!" Liz said, picking up the Tiffany & Co. and Cartier diamond jewelry on the island.

"How do I look?" Bex laughed, trying on my aunt's black Ray Bans. By this time, my mom had come in to make sure we didn't destroy the closet, but now she was going through everything, too.

"Your aunt is crazy." My mom rolled her eyes, and tossed half on my aunt's lingerie draw across the room, including at least twenty really skimpy thongs, and at least ten pairs of crotchless lace panties.

"Someone must love Victoria's Secret!" Macey laughed.

"Not Victoria's Secret – some French boutique I've never heard of." My mom replied, picking up a receipt that was attached to one of the really lacey and thin pushup bras. "$500! And custom shipping?" She sighed. "Come one, ladies. Let's go wait in the kitchen. Abby's going to be angry when she sees how we destroyed her closet." We all looked down, and walked out of the closet. We were halfway out of the room, when my mother dropped her phone. She bent down to grab it, since it landed under my aunt's bed. My mother came up rolling her eyes.

"Never get boy advice from Abigail Cameron." She reminded us, a pair of Ralph Lauren boxers dangling from her fingers. All of us were trying not to laughed. My mother raised an eyebrow at our amused expressions, and we all ran into the other room, collapsing on the couch. I got up, and went over to the stereo to look at all the music. Her iPod was in the speakers. I pressed 'PLAY', to see what song she was listening.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone 

I shut off the music, looking at Bex, Macey, and Liz utterly confused. They shrugged. My mom was leaning on the granite countertop.

"Hey, shouldn't Abby have like, tons of baby stuff?" Liz wondered. "I mean, there are no baby clothes, or a crib, or anything. And she's do in like, three or four months, right?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from her since the end of Winter Break." My mom commented. Her phone buzzed a few seconds later. She flipped it open, and put it on speaker.

"Abby? We're at your apartment." She said.

"Oh…listen, this lunch is going to take longer than I thought, and I won't be back until late, so I'll see you tomorrow at that ball?" Abby said quickly. My mom rolled her eyes, and sighed, looking a little hurt.

"Sure, okay."

"ABBY!" Bex, Macey, and Liz yelled.

"Hey!"

"We found some random guy's boxers under your bed!" Bex blurted, then Macey clamped her hand over her mouth.

"That's…nice. I got to go. See you tomorrow!" And she hung up.

"Nice going, Bex!" Liz yelped, slapping Bex on he arm softly.

"We'll see Aunt Abby tomorrow?" I wondered.

"Yeah. We're going to a party tomorrow night. Aunt Abby will be there, but you guys will be doing an assignment." My mom smiled, and we all stood up, ready to leave. I looked around again. I just noticed how…impersonal the apartment seemed. It was like no one actually lived there. No pictures of family, nothing at all personal. Why wasn't there any baby stuff? Why was my aunt's lunch taking so long? What was happening to Abby?


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you liking New York, Cammie?" Mr. Solomon asked me the next day, when we were in a limo on our way to the Roseland Ballroom on West 52nd Street for this huge gala thing.

"Not particularly." I shrugged.

"Why not?"

"It's too…stereotypical. Can we go to Lisbon, or Sao Paulo next time instead? I don't want to stay in America."

"Maybe." Mr. Solomon smiled.

"We're here." My mom announced as we pulled up to the Ballroom. People in cocktail attire and tuxedos were filing in to the ballroom. All of us got out of the limo, looking our best. Macey spent the whole day doing her hair.

"We have to find Abby." Bex said as we walked into the Ballroom. It was massive, filled with the richest people in Manhattan, a band playing the latest music.

"She has to be around here somewhere." Liz murmured, standing onto her toes, as the band blared "Your Love is My Drug" by Ke$ha. I heard laughing from behind us, and quick, accented Mandarin Chinese, and a voice I recognized. Bex, Liz, and Macey must have noticed it, too, and we all turned around.

There stood my aunt. And she looked different. She was talking to a herd of old, Chinese business executives, and they were smiling and laughing. I couldn't help but notice on of them staring at my aunt's ass, but that's beside the point. She looked gorgeous, with her perfect black stilettos and tight red Herve Leger strapless dress. But most importantly, she looked very…un-pregnant.

"What the hell happened to her?" Bex whispered, because Abby looked cool, and mean, and superior like that popular bitchy head cheerleader/prom queen that everyone was afraid of. I waited for her to stop talking to the business executives, and I stomped over to her.

"I never thought you would do that." I snapped, yanking on her arm. I felt so…angry. She raised an eyebrow at me, and took a sip of her martini.

"And?" Aunt Abby prompted, looking from me, to my friends. "Go ahead and say it. You think I'm a horrible person." She cracked a cold smile.

"What happened?" Liz asked, cowering back a little. My aunt took another casual sip of her drink.

"I didn't get an abortion, if that's what you're wondering. I've just been super stressed and things happened and now I'm not pregnant." She said. "Better for everyone." I just stared at her. She wasn't even…upset.

"Abby?" My mom wondered walking up to us. "What…?"

"Listen, this really isn't the time to have a girl talk therapy session. I have stuff I have to do." She snapped, and walked away to go talk to a group of investors from India.

"I hate her so much." I murmured.

"Shut up, Cammie. No, you don't." Macey sighed, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, I do." I said, trying to fight off tears.

"No, you don't, Ms. Morgan. Not really." A familiar British accent said from behind me, and Edward Townsend looked at my aunt with me. "I would know. I feel the same way. I took your advice, by the way."

"What?" I asked, feeling numb.

"At least, I tried to. While you were raiding your aunt's apartment, I was having lunch with her. I tried to tell her. I really did. But she's different now." He mumbled. I looked at her again, and she was laughing animatedly with those investors. They were walking away, and I gasped a little when Mr. Solomon caught Abby by the arm.

"I wonder what they're talking about." I wondered, and Edward smiled.

"I have a way of finding out." So yeah, that's how I ended up hiding behind a plant with Edward Townsend.

"Smart plan." I scoffed.

"Be quiet. This works in movies." He cracked a smile.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I have to keep talking to those men." My aunt reminded Mr. Solomon, raising an eyebrow.

"Abby…" His voice trailed off.

"What?" She snapped.

"What happened to our baby?" He wondered, his eyes hurt and sad.

"_My _baby." She corrected him. "Don't make me feel guilty. Things happen."

"You're so…different." Mr. Solomon was struggling for the words.

"I heard your dating my sister. Smooth, Joe. Real smooth."

"You're the one who suggested I date her!"

"So you're off having a good time, and I'm the one with all the issues now?" She countered.

"What happened to you?" Mr. Solomon asked her, as if he was looking at an alien or something.

"Nothing happened, Joe. I just have a new outlook on life." Abby sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She walked away, taking another sip of her drink. Mr. Solomon looked defeated. Townsend stood up, and walked over to Mr. Solomon.

"It's okay, mate. She's like that to everyone."

"A total bitch?" I said, maybe a little too loudly, because Mr. Solomon and Agent Townsend stared at me. I stood up, and joined the man my friends and I drugged and the once double agent.

"I think she'll listen to you, Edward." I suggested.

"Why?"

"I mean, she was in love with you."

"No, she wasn't." He cracked a sad grin.

"Well, she felt something for you, at least." Mr. Solomon shrugged.

"Fine. I'll talk to her." Edward sighed, and headed over to my aunt and the people she was talking to. "If you'll excuse us, Ms. Cameron and I have so immediate matters to discuss." He grabbed my aunt by the hand, and tugged her towards the exit.

"What the hell, Edward?" Abby wondered, following him anyway, not trying to resist his pull.

"We're going for a walk." He smiled, and I started after them.

"Aren't you coming, Mr. Solomon?" I asked, when I realized he wasn't following me.

"Nope. I think you can do this one on your own while the other girls tap into the ballroom's security tapes." He smiled, and I grinned back, and started after my aunt and Edward Townsend. They had started walking down West 52nd Street. He was holding her hand.

"What's up?" She wondered, looking annoyed.

"I'm going to ask what everyone else has been asking. What happened to you? And don't say that nothing happened, because you are ten time for selfish, vain, and cold than you were when I last saw you."

"Nothing…" Abby started to mumbled, but she stopped when she saw Edward's questioning gaze. "The baby…I just…This isn't me." She ceased walking, and looked up at Edward, her eyes sad, and realizing. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I'm a complete mess and I don't want to be like this." I was finally seeing the real Abby. The one I saw on the train a year and a half ago.

"Then why are you?" He asked, turning to face her.

"I…I don't…I don't know who I'm fooling."

"You're not acting like the girl I fell in love with."

"I can't believe you loved me. I wouldn't have."

"I still do." He murmured, looking her right in the eyes. She looked confused, and took a deep breath and…started walking away.

"Shut up. No, you don't. I broke your heart. You're just saying that to try to make me feel good about myself."

"Now it's your turn to shut up. I love you. No matter what you do, I always will. And I want you to tell me everything that's happened to you that made you this way." Edward whispered, holding her hands. She was about to say something. I ignored the people walking by me. I couldn't help but singing "Kiss the Girl" by Ariel in my head. Then, someone walked up to them. My heart skipped a beat.

It was…Zach. He wasn't even wearing a disguise or anything. My aunt and Townsend seemed just as surprised as me. He was walking to them quickly, urgently, and they were nodding.

Zach was fifty feet in front of me and I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. Zach was here, and he didn't even bother to contact me. I watched him as he started walking away from Abby and Edward. I watched as his eyes met mine, and he nodded. Then, he disappeared into the shadows.

"What the hell just happened?" I couldn't help but murmured to myself. Ahead of me, Abby and Edward were agreeing to go back to her apartment to talk. I knew I had to follow them now. They were the only ones who had been contacted by Zach, and I wanted to find out what he said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ladies and Gentlemen of Fanfiction, **

** I had an interview at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women yesterday. **

…

**JK! No, I didn't. But I DID have an interview at an all girls private school yesterday. The coincidences continue. The uniforms are exactly like the Gallagher ones. There's a Science teacher who is a total hottie and reminds me of Joe Solomon, and the lady who interviewed me reminded me strongly of Rachel Morgan, and looked a little like I imagined. So…if I will now refer to this place as my Gallagher Academy. The end. **

I kept walking. I felt like I was walking forever, my mind in a different place. Zach was in New York. And he didn't even bother to talk to me. What kind of crap is that? I probably should've been crying by now, but I was just so angry at him! I could have gone after him, of course, but he would just disappear, and I would've lost Abby and Townsend. After about ten more minutes of walking in silence, we arrived at Abby's building. Well, Abby and Townsend, that is. Edward nodded to me as they walked into her building, and I followed, ignoring the light breeze biting against my face and the blisters on my feet.

When I walked in the lobby, it was empty, except for a young, cute security guard listening to his iPod. Crap, how was I supposed to listen to them now? I couldn't exactly ask for a key, then go up to Abby's apartment and spy on them, now could I?

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, walking up to the security guard's desk. He was nodding his head to the music, ignoring me. The volume was up loud I could here the course of "Not Afraid" by Eminem three feet away. "Hello?" He didn't reply. "HEY!" I yelled, and he slowly took out his earphones.

"Sorry, what's up?" He wondered, obviously annoyed.

"Do you know Abby Cameron?"

"Yeah, just by sight, though. She was the hot chick who just went up to her apartment, right?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"That would be her. Do you know if she has a video camera monitoring her apartment or anything?" I asked, figuring she would. She was a spy, after all. She would want to know if anyone broke into her apartment or anything.

"Uh, yeah, actually. The monitor's locked up, though. You need the combination." He sighed.

"Well, do you know where it is? The monitor, I mean." I asked.

"Across the room, the door right next to the restrooms. It's the security office. Once you get to the monitor, if you open it, that is, you can bring it up on the big screen." He mumbled, and plugged his headphones back in his ears. I murmured a quick 'Thanks', and headed off across the lobby towards the door. Inside was a huge security sweets, like something you would see at NASA. The screens were currently filled with images of the lobby, basement, and hallways of the lower apartments. I walked softly up to the safe in the corner. It had the name 'ABBY CAMERON' written on it in my aunt's handwriting. I glanced at the lock. A three number combination, like the one you would see on a locker. I knew it would be stupid to try and pick it.

What would my aunt use as her combination? I thought for about a half a minute. It would be something meaningful, that she would always remember. Something close to her heart. I began entering in the combination, and smiled when it clicked open. There was the screen, turned off. I pressed the "MEGA SCREEN" button, then the "ON" button, and the monitor's image came up on all the security screens. I slowly slid into the cushy chair in front of the control panel and began to watch.

The camera (which I guessed was microscopic, since I didn't see one when I was in her apartment) faced the huge living room. Aunt Abby had changed into an oversized COLOMBIA tank top and navy plaid pajama pants. Edward was sitting on the couch, and he had taken off his jacket, tie, and shoes. My aunt slid onto the couch next to him silently, running her fingers through her hair.

"So…you want to talk?" She wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to know where all this pain is coming from…that's all." He insisted quietly.

"Are you sure? I might start to cry, and when I start to cry, I'm really hard to stop." Abby said. He smiled softly.

"It's okay. Cry all you want."

"It…all started when Matt died. He was my best friend. It's my fault he's dead after all. I had to be stupid and fall in love…" Her voice caught, and I could see her eyes clouding with tears.

"Abby, it's okay. Keep going." Edward persisted, rubbing her back gently.

"I was so upset. I couldn't go through a whole day without bursting into tears. The CIA gave me a few months off, as long as I saw a therapist and a grief counselor. As soon as that was over, I had to get away. I had to…break away from everything and start a new life somewhere else. So, I moved to New York City. I started going on missions, trying to distract myself from Matt. I could see the whole image in my mind, like it was yesterday…" She closed her eyes, sighed, and shook her head, wiping the tears that were rolling down her perfect face.

"Then, of course, there was the heartbreak. I mean, I was in love with him. He wasn't like any guy I've every met before. And he…betrayed me. I've been closed off ever since. I've avoided getting in a serious relationship ever since." She whispered.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Edward murmured, and wrapped his arms softly around her.

"I'm scared." Abby admitted, snuggling closer to Edward. My eyes widened. My aunt was the most courageous person I know. She's never scared of anything. "I'm scared that I'm going to have my heart broken again. I'm scared that the Circle of Cavan is going to kill Cammie, and I'm scared that I'll never find someone who loves me for me."

"Well, you don't have to be scared of the last one." He smiled, and she rolled her eyes, wiping more tears from them.

"Shut up. You don't love me. You just feel this way because…" She couldn't come up with an answer.

"Because…?" He prompted.

"Because…I don't know."

"Because I love you." Edward insisted, turning to face her, his hands resting gently on her shoulders.

"CAMMIE!" A loud voice called from behind me. My mother, Mr. Solomon, Macey, Bex, and Liz came bursting into the room. My mom looked relieved. "We've been looking-"

"SHUT UP! Abby and Townsend are about to profess their love for each other and I don't want to miss it!" I yelped, and everyone turned quiet, gazing at the screen.

"Why do you love me? I dumped you, then told you I was pregnant with a baby that wasn't yours-"

"What happened to the baby, anyway?" He wondered.

"I told you, I was really, really stressed and things happened." She murmured.

"You had a miscarriage?" He wondered softly, looking over at her. Abby didn't say anything, but it was clear by the tears forming in her eyes he was right. He laid down on the couch softly, pulling her down next to him, letting her cry into his shoulder. She rested her head and an arm on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her closer to him, their legs intertwined. "Shhh…it's all going to be alright." Edward whispered into her hair. Abby shifted closer to him, closing her eyes. After a few quiet minutes, I thought they were both asleep.

"Thank you." Abby whispered, her voice shaking.

"You're welcome." He sighed, his hands running through her hair gently.

"I…love you, too." She murmured, and snuggled closer to him, falling asleep. Edward smiled slightly, and fell asleep a minute later.

"How'd you get into the safe?" Macey wondered, as I turned off the monitors, and shut the safe.

"I knew the combination." I shrugged.

"What was it?" My mom asked me.

"Dad's birthday." I mumbled softly, walking into the lobby with them. There was a long silence as we stepped out onto East 81st Street.

"Are you okay, Cammie?" Mr. Solomon asked me.

"I'm fine." I lied. One thing was still bugging me. What had Zach told them?


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Abby invited everyone to an early breakfast in Bryant Park. My mother decided that under the circumstances, this should be our last day in New York City. I still needed to figure out what Zach said, and this would be my last chance. All of us made our way from the Four Seasons to Bryant Park. It was a great day, with blue skies and not a cloud in sight.

"Ah, I love New York. I wish we could stay longer." Liz said, twirling around as we crossed the street.

"People are staring, Liz." Bex laughed, and Liz smiled.

"We should come back one day. Together." Macey decided, shoving her hands in her coat pockets.

"Of course." I agreed. Bryant Park was packed, even though it was early. Many people were sitting at tables, reading the newspaper and sipping coffee, and enjoying the nice weather. It didn't take long to find my aunt, who was accompanied by none other than Edward Townsend. They were sitting next to each other at a table, and they were oddly quiet. He was whispering something urgently to her, but she was shaking her head, and it looked like she was shaking away tears.

"Hey, guys." My mom smiled, noticing, but ignoring her sister's actions. Mr. Solomon and my mom took seats next to each other. Bex, Liz, Macey, and I all sat at the other side of the table. My mom had let the rest of the girls explore New York while we were at breakfast.

"It's too bad you couldn't stay longer." Edward coughed. I saw my aunt's fist tighten around her cup of coffee. There was a long silence.

"Okay, what the bloody hell is going on with you two?" Bex yelled. We all saw you admit you were in love with each other last night! What happened?" Abby turned white.

"What?" She whispered angrily.

"Oops." Liz murmured.

"Well, there was this video camera…" Macey said awkwardly, and shrugged. My aunt looked murderous.

"I do love her! You saw the whole thing. I don't know what bloody happened." Edward complained.

"You did say you love him." I offered, and my aunt looked like she was torn between tears and fury.

"It was spur of the moment…" She said quietly.

"Spur of the moment my ass!" Bex complained.

"I don't love him." She insisted.

"You're scared." I snapped, and I could feel myself breathing heavier. I've never ever told off my aunt. Until now. "You're scared and you're afraid you're going to be hurt again. The woman who always told me to never let fear stand in my way is scared that she's going to get her heart broken again, and that'll she'll be all alone with no one to love her." There was dead silence. Wow…this got awkward. I finally found the courage to look up at my aunt. Her eyes were wide, and sad. Edward looked confused, and my mom looked upset, but a little proud.

"I…that's not…" Abby stumbled for the words. "You don't know me, Cameron."

"I know that you're not the Gallagher Girl you're pretending to be." I said coldly.

"Um…I think I should get going." Edward coughed, stood up, and quickly hugged my aunt goodbye, kissing her on the head. "Pleasure seeing all of you again. Cheers." He started off across the park, and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"God, Abby. You're acting like an idiot." My mom admitted.

"Excuse me?" Abby protested.

"There's a perfect guy who is deeply in love with you, but you're too selfish to see it."

"I'm the one who's selfish? You're the one dating my ex-boyfriend!"

"Don't you dare even go there!"

"I just did!"

"Ladies," Mr. Solomon interrupted. "Maybe we can just calm down-"

"Did it even bother you that I was pregnant with his child?" Abby snapped.

"Yes, it did! But it's not my fault you were acting like a slut!" My mother bit back. Bex covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"What did you just call me?" Abby said seriously daring my mother to continue.

"I called you a slut! You prance around with every hot guy imaginable to try to get attention. You've always been jealous of me, trying to steal the spotlight!"

"Everyone always loved you more! What was I supposed to do?"

"How do you think that all made me feel? Having to deal with a sister who was always so insecure?"

"How do you think all this made _me_ feel? Having a sister who always had to be perfect."

"Abigail, can you get over yourself already? You're still jealous of me. I'm the one who has the family, the child. And you're still all alone." My mom concluded harshly, and Macey's eyes widened. Abby looked like she was about to slap someone. She stood up slowly, threw her coffee cup in the trash, and stomped off across the grass. I glared at my mother, then took off after her, still wanting an answer. It took me about two seconds to realize Mr. Solomon was following me. He reached my aunt first.

"Abby, slow down!" He commanded, grabbing her arm, and yanking her back. She turned slowly, and her face was stained with tears. Her breathing was shaky.

"What?" She snapped, trying to pull away from him. "Let go!"

"Are you angry that I'm dating Rachel?" He asked.

"No." Abby lied.

"Please, tell the truth. For once." He insisted, loosening his grip on her.

"Yes." She admitted. "I am. I'm angry that you forgot about me so easily."

"Wait, don't try to pin this on me." Mr. Solomon said. "You're the one who left."

"You're the one who let me." Abby said harshly, yanking away from him. I still followed her.

"Aunt Abby! Wait up! I need to ask you something!" I panted, and she stopped, and turned to face me slowly.

"What do you want?" She cried impulsively.

"What did Zach say to you and Townsend last night?" I asked. Abby raised an eyebrow. "Please. Tell me."

"You have one month." She sighed. "One month before the Circle of Cavan comes to kill you." And with that, she turned around, and was gone. I held my breath, waiting for her to turn around and tell me she was kidding. But, she didn't. I slowly started walking back to Mr. Solomon, who was frozen in place, looking particularly upset.

"Well, it looks like your buddies at the Circle are coming to murder me in a month!" I said, falsely cheery. He swore.

"That's a shorter time frame then expected." He mumbled.

"Yeah, sort of sucks, doesn't it?"

"We need to get you to a secure destination. And fast."

"I'm tired of running. I'll have to face them one day, and once I leave Gallagher, I'll be on my own."

"What are you saying, Ms. Morgan?"

"I'm saying I want to infiltrate the CoC headquarters in Greece and whoop their asses." I told him. "I know you know where it is."

"You're crazy!"

"It's a good thing I am, because if I wasn't, than this would totally never work."

"You'll need a team if you want to infiltrate the CoC." Mr. Solomon said.

"I was just about to mention that. I was thinking me, you, Mom, Bex, Macey, Liz, Townsend, and Abby." I offered. "Oh, and Grant and Jonas."

"Deal." He sighed. "In one month, we head to Greece."

"Good." I said shaking his hand. "If Zach was here, he would have put an 'e' on the end." Mr. Solomon smiled.

"You're going to have to start learning all about the Circle of Cavan, Cammie. You and your friends. Which means I'm taking you out of all of your classes so I can give you private lessons."

"Oh, how fun! Even more time spent with my mother's current boyfriend." I said sarcastically.

"Well, if you don't want them…" He smiled. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I want them, I do. And I know you make my mom happy…" Mr. Solomon grinned.

"Alright. We started Monday."


	11. Chapter 11

That Monday, as promised, Macey, Bex, Liz, and I were pulled out of our classes to have our first lesson with Mr. Solomon. Professor Buckingham was taking over CoveOps again for the next month. After breakfast, my friends and I reported to Sublevel 3. We took the first four desks in the row, right in front of the blackboard. Mr. Solomon stepped in the room, straightening his tie, and we turned around to face him.

"The Circle of Cavan is a big organization, ladies. We have a lot to cover in the next month." He started, walking up to the blackboard.

"Why did they call it the Circle of Cavan, anyway?" Macey wondered, tapping her pencil against the desk. "It sounds like a cult or a pregnancy pact or the Mafia."

"It sounds…Mason-ish." Liz thought.

"Who the hell are the Masons?"

"You don't know what Freemasonry is?" Liz yelped.

"Am I supposed to?" Macey wondered.

"They're-"

"I know who they are, Liz! I was joking!" Macey sighed.

"Are those the people who built Stone Henge?" Bex wondered.

"I think that was the Druids." I replied.

"Whatever. All I know is, when I was there, I met this really hot guy there named David-"

"LADIES! The Circle of Cavan, remember?" Mr. Solomon reminded us.

"Sorry." We chorused.

"Anyway, Circle members are sometimes scouted from early infancy-"

"_Baby, Baby, Baby, ooohh like baby baby baby ohh thought you'd always be mine, mine._" Bex sang.

"God, I hate Justin Bieber!" Macey complained, banging her head against her desk.

"How can you? He's gorgeous! And that hair…" Liz sighed, smiling.

"His hair looks like a wig!" I laughed.

"You know what? He is a creative genius!" Liz whined, slamming her palms on the desk.

"He is an eleven year old Canadian pop star!" Macey argued.

"Sixteen, actually." Bex reminded them.

"Oh, shut up." Macey complained.

"Ladies, please." Mr. Solomon sighed.

"Sorry for such an altercation, Mr. Solomon." Liz said, sitting down.

"What the heck is an altercation?" Bex wondered.

"A noisy argument."

"Then why didn't you say 'noisy argument'?" I asked.

"Continuing on," Mr. Solomon rolled his eyes. "The Circle works in small, isolated cells. They are given direct orders, and know nothing about the other cell's work. So, that's why you have to catch all of them, not just one, to get the whole story."

"It sounds like we're in chemistry." Bex said. "And I don't know the difference between a nucleus and a cytoplasm."

"Um, Bex? They're both parts of cells, and I'm pretty sure you're talking about biology." I reminded her.

"Right…"

"How come we don't learn math, science, and English and stuff here, Mr. Solomon? Don't we need to know at least a little math to be a spy?" Liz wondered.

"Good question." Mr. Solomon wondered. "Yeah, why don't they teach that here? The limit of your math knowledge is Pre-Algebra."

"Probably less." Macey agreed.

"Well, everyone except for Liz." Bex laughed.

"Hey, I thought the seventh graders were taught that kind of stuff." I remembered.

"I don't remember learning that." Bex shrugged.

"I don't, either. But we would probably, like, fail any standardize test given to us." I joked.

"Anyway," Mr. Solomon forged on. "The Circle of Cavan has never broken pattern before-"

"Hey, did you see that new movie with George Clooney?" I wondered.

"Yes! God, he looked super fine." Macey giggled.

"Isn't he dating that Elisabetta chick?" Liz asked.

"Yes. But she can be disposed of easily." Bex said, breaking into evil laughter.

"I was at Lake Como with Abby once at we stalked his house." I shrugged.

"SHUT UP! What's he like?" Macey gasped.

"Totally cool. Well, it's not like we talked to him. We broke into his house, though."

"Using?" Liz asked.

"Stockings, a stiletto, and pink lip gloss."

"What'd you find?" Bex wondered.

"Lots and lots of peanut butter sandwiches."

"LADIES! We are trying to have a lesson here, remember?" Mr. Solomon sighed.

"Sorry." We chorused once again.

"So, the Circle of Cavan has double agents, moles in many intelligence agencies-"

"Did you know I was a pumpkin for Halloween five years in a row?" Liz asked.

"Why?" Bex wondered, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I loved it SO much. I wore it constantly. I cried when my parents threw it out."

"My parents made me be a bunny! I was the cutest bunny ever." Bex giggled.

"I was a Power puff girl when I was little." Macey sighed. "Good times."

"I was a Care bear when I was one." I laughed. "I was SO adorable."

"Too bad we're too old to dress up." Liz murmured.

"Who said? I want to be Antoine Dodson this year." Bex laughed.

"Who?" Mr. Solomon asked. There was dead silence.

"You don't know who that is?" Macey asked in disbelief.

"The name sounds sort of familiar…" He said awkwardly.

"_He's climbin in your windows  
He's snatchin your people up  
Tryna rape em so y'all need to  
Hide your kids, Hide your wife  
Hide your kids, Hide your wife  
Hide your kids, Hide your wife  
And hide your husband  
Cuz they're rapin errbody out here_

_You don't have to come and confess  
We're lookin for you  
We gonna find you  
We gonna find you  
So you can run and tell that,  
Run and tell that  
Run and tell that, homeboy  
Home, home, homeboy" _We all sang loudly and animatedly.

"Oh, that guy." Mr. Solomon smiled. "The dude who was on the news?"

"Yep. We watched that in CoveOps last semester." Bex answered Mr. Solomon rolled his eyes.

"Continuing on,-"

"Did you know that the saying 'kiss my ass' dates back to 1705?" Liz wondered.

"Really? So if I went back to 18th century England, and said something obnoxious, they would say 'kiss my ass'?" Bex asked.

"I guess." Macey shrugged.

"People in the old west used to say 'He's so mean he'd steal a fly from a blind spider'." I reminded them.

"What? That…well, that does make sense, but it's stupid." Bex said.

"Back to kissing, what is your best kiss ever?" Macey asked.

"Jonas. Easy." Liz said, slapping her hand against the table.

"YOU KISSED JONAS AND DIDN'T TELL US?" Bex screamed. Liz immediently blushed.

"Uhh…I sorta forgot." Liz mumbled.

"OMG! THIS IS MORE EXCITING THAN WHEN I KISSED PRESTON!" Macey yelled. I stared at her, and smiled.

"So you admit it!" I laughed.

"Well, my best kiss ever was Grant, and I'm not afraid to admit THAT." Bex said.

"Since when did you kiss Grant?" I wondered.

"You weren't the only one getting some lip on lip action the last day Blackthorne was here." Bex smirked. Liz rolled her eyes.

"We all know Cammie's best kiss was Zach." Macey sighed.

"Indeed." I answered.

"So, there's only one person left to ask." Macey said, as we all turned to face Mr. Solomon, who had been trying to get back on the lesson topic.

"What?" He wondered slowly.

"Who was your best kiss, Mr. Solomon?" Liz asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Mr. S, who was that one kiss that you'll always remember?" Bex wondered, winking.

"Why did you just wink at me?" He wondered, confused.

"BDS. Boy deprivation syndrome. Happens frequently at all girls schools." Liz shrugged.

"So, who is it?" Macey wondered.

"Why would I tell you?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"Please!" We all pleaded at once.

"No, there is no way that I'm going to admit that my best kiss ever was with Abby, when she kissed me in Rachel's office." He blurted, and we all stared at him. "Ah, crap."

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelped.

"Your aunt is the best kisser ever." He admitted, dreamily. "But do NOT tell your mother, Cammie."

"Oh, I totally was planning on it." I said sarcastically. The bell rang. My friends and I all stood up, about to head to lunch.

"Well, we got nothing accomplished today." Mr. Solomon said sardonically.

"Oh, sure we did, Mr. S. Sure we did." Liz laughed, as we all exited Sublevel 3. I had a good feeling I would be enjoying Mr. Solomon's class from now on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the longish update. I have an essay to write…welcome to the world of Honors English. And I had to re-program my iPod, with new software and everything. How long will GG6 be, you may ask? Well, GG5 was twenty chapters, so…twenty chapters. And an epilogue, maybe. And is Zach going to come back soon? …No Comment. Sorry this was sort of a filler. The action starts next chapter.**

The next week, Bex, Liz, Macey, and walked into another one of Mr. Solomon's classes. Over the past seven days, we had learned more. I guess we realized that this was a serious matter, and it deserved attention. So, we've been stocking up on Circle of Cavan facts, reading books on new defense maneuvers, and quizzing each other on ancient terrorist group facts.

As we walked into Mr. Solomon's classroom, there was a projector set up, and notepads on the desks.

"Ms. Morgan, you asked for a team to go with you to Greece." Mr. Solomon said as we slid into the front four desks.

"Yeah…?"

"It's time for us to go over that team." He smiled, and the projector filled with the picture of Grant Newman. Bex whistled, and Macey slapped her on the arm. "Grant Newman, age 18.

"Currently resides where?" Bex wondered.

"She only wants to know so she can stalk him." Liz shrugged.

"Calabasas, California." Mr. Solomon said. "Six feet two inches."

"Daaaaaaammmmnnnn." Bex laughed.

"Blue eyes, blonde hair-"

"Grant, the god of hotness."

"Did you serious just call him the 'god of hotness'?" I wondered, staring at Bex.

"I did." She said.

"Codename: Greekboy. Ms. Baxter must have rubbed off on him." Mr. Solomon muttered.

"In more ways then one, Mr. S." Macey laughed. The slide changed to Jonas.

"Jonas Anderson-" Mr. Solomon started, but Liz interrupted him.

"Age 18. Birthday January 14th, 1992. Resides in Rockport, Massachusetts."

"Creeper much?" I laughed.

"He is so adorable." Liz sighed.

"Brown eyes, brown hair. Five foot ten inches." Mr. Solomon finished.

"How come I don't have a hot Blackthorne boy to crush on?" Macey asked out loud.

"You have Preston." Bex laughed.

"The farthest thing from a Blackthorne boy on the face of the planet." Macey laughed.

"Codename: Nerdylicious. What kind of codename is that?" Mr. Solomon wondered.

"A hot one." Liz giggled, and I rolled my eyes.

"You shouldn't let students choose their own codenames, Mr. S." I laughed. The screen changed to Edward Townsend.

"BOOOOOOOOO!" Bex yelled, and threw a bagel at the screen.

"Ms. Baxter, where did you get a bagel?"

"I brought it with me from breakfast."

"Why did you just boo him?" Macey wondered. "He's sexy!"

"No, duh, Mace. I just felt like throwing a bagel at something."

"God, he's hot. Look at those eyes." Liz sighed.

"So…blue." I reminded them.

"Edward Townsend. Currently resides in London, England." Mr. Solomon started.

"Oh, I wonder if he lives near me…" Bex wondered.

"So you can stalk him?" I asked.

"So I can ding dong ditch him!"

"Codename: 007." Mr. Solomon continued.

"DAMN! He stole James Bond's codename!" Macey yelped, grabbing the other half of the bagel Bex had, and hurling it at the screen.

"He is with MI6…and probably has a license to kill…" I said.

"I don't give a crap!"

"Anyway," Mr. Solomon said awkwardly, and the screen flipped to my mom. "Rachel Morgan."

"Born in Chatham, Cape Cod, Massachusetts. Graduated from Gallagher Academy. Five feet nine inches. Dark brown hair, and green eyes." I stated.

"Wow, you know your mom. Impressive." Liz snorted.

"Hey, I don't need a sarcastic bomb going off whenever I talk about my mother!" I yelped.

"Codename: Queen of France." Mr. Solomon said.

"How'd she even get that codename, anyway?" Macey wondered.

"Who knows? She never told me." I shrugged. "She is also a notably bad cook, but I don't think she knows it."

"Oh, she knows." Mr. Solomon said.

"When she was interviewing me for Gallagher, she gave me burnt mozzarella sticks as a snack." Liz murmured. The screen flipped again to my aunt. I could tell the picture had been taken from the CIA database.

"Agent Abigail Cameron. Birthday, December 14th. Born in Chatham, Cape Cod, Massachusetts. Graduated from Gallagher Academy, then went to Harvard, then got her masters in International Relations at Colombia before joining the CIA. Currently resides in New York, New York. Dark brown hair, green eyes, five foot ten inches." Mr. Solomon said.

"Staaaaaalkeeeeerrrr." We all sang.

"I'm not a stalker, I just…read her file."

"You're a playa, Mr. S." Macey laughed.

"Codename: Hot Emerald."

"Because she's hot and she has emerald eyes." I repeated, remembering when my aunt told me the story.

"That actually makes some sense." Liz shrugged. The slideshow turned off.

"Hey, why am I not part of the slideshow?" Bex wondered.

"You know everything about yourself, Ms. Baxter." Mr. Solomon smiled.

"Well, then why aren't you up there?" I wondered.

"You don't need to know about me, Ms. Morgan."

"I think we do." Liz countered.

"No, you don't."

"Well, you failed to tell us that you were a double agent, so I think we do have to know you." I reminded him, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"My name is Joe Solomon. I was born in Santa Barbara, California. My parents still live there." He started.

"Do they know you're a double agent?"

"No…they don't know I'm a spy, either."

"Birthday?" Macey wondered.

"January 13th." He replied. "Went to Blackthorne Institute for Boys where I was recruited by the Circle of Cavan. I joined the CIA straight after, taking courses at NYU in my spare time."

"Three most memorable missions?" Bex asked.

"My first one with Matthew Morgan, to Cambodia. The one where I met your mom, Ms. Morgan, and…the one where I decided that I was going to leave the Circle of Cavan. But that was memorable for all the wrong reasons." Mr. Solomon said quietly.

"What? Was it an op gone wrong?" Liz asked carefully.

"It wasn't a mission for the CIA. It was a mission for the Circle." He coughed, and all four of us looked at each other.

"Well? Are you going to tell us or not?" Macey asked, frustrated.

"The Circle has many operatives in the CIA. They had been killing off people that were too powerful, too close to finding them. Zach's mom deemed someone was getting too close, and I was sent to jet the job done." He replied softly, his voice turning far away.

"Who?" Bex asked hesitantly.

"Agent 0140512567." He stated simply. My eyes grew wide. I knew that number by heart. "Abigail Cameron. I had her at gunpoint in Marseilles. She knew what was going on. She surrendered. Put her gun down and waited for me to shoot. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her even if I tried. It was like I was frozen. I dropped the gun. But, something happened after that. There was an…incident, involving another CoC agent, and…she can't remember that I was about to kill her. She doesn't remember anything."

"What kind of incident?" I wondered.

"Something involving roofies and propranolol. They drugged her, made her forget everything that happened the last few hours. The last thing she remembers is eating dinner, then she just figures she went back to her hotel room." Mr. Solomon shrugged. The bell rang. All my friends sighed, grabbed their stuff, and left, but I stayed behind. "What is it, Ms. Morgan?"

"I'm just saying you should make up your mind." I replied softly. He looked confused, so I clarified. "I know you love my mom, but it's obvious you still love my aunt, too. And I don't want either of them to get their heart broken. You're leading both of them on. So…just make a decision, okay?" Mr. Solomon didn't say anything, so I left, leaving him to ponder over my advice.


	13. Chapter 13

**BTW: Look out for my Halloween themed Gallagher Girls one shot! Out of Halloween, probably. **

_**G~G~G~G**_

**Operatives Morgan, McHenry, Baxter, and Sutton didn't notice how much time had gone by. Before they knew it, they were leaving Gallagher Academy for Greece, saying goodbye to their sisters. Which they didn't consider a good thing. **

"Don't die, 'kay?" Tina Walters sniffled, hugging me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, Tina. I feel so…comforted." I laughed, and she hugged me tighter. To the left of me, Eva Alavarez had tackled Liz into a bear hug, and Bex and Macey were getting squeezes from Mick Morrison and Courtney Bauer. My mother stood to the right of me, hugging Professor Buckingham, who looked like she was about to cry. Mr. Solomon was shaking Mr. Smith's hand.

The last two weeks went by unbelievably fast. We covered everything that has to do with the Circle of Cavan, from history to weapons usage to defense tactics. And now, we were leaving to infiltrate the CoC in Greece. Where I was supposed to kill Zach, or he was going to kill me. To think I might never see Gallagher Academy again…it brought tears to my eyes. This place was my home. And I was endangering my friends and family by bringing them along, but I know if I told them not to, they wouldn't listen to me, anyway.

"I'm not going to lie, we might never come back." My mom announced, going into headmistress mode. "So, I'd like to say it was a pleasure to meet every single one of you." The Gallagher student body and staff who had gathered in the foyer to see us off sighed. Some of them were starting to cry. "And…good luck, if I never see you again."

"You will, Ms. Morgan. You'll come back." Kim Lee smiled through her tears.

"Definitely. You'll take down the Circle of Cavan." Anna Fetterman added.

"Ahhhhhh group hug!" Macey announced, and the whole senior class came forward and wrapped us in a massive hug.

"If you die, I'll miss you all so much!" Eva sobbed.

"We won't die. We'll kick their asses!" Bex clarified.

"We better get going, ladies." Mr. Solomon sighed.

"If this is the last time I ever see you, Mr. Solomon, I just want to say something." Tina Walters announced, tearing away from the hug. "I think you are the ."

"Uh…thanks." He said, looking confused. We all waved goodbye. I was crying a little. These girls were my sisters! The weather was perfect. Spring had arrived, and the flowers were starting to bloom. We all piled into a van, my mom and Mr. Solomon in the front seat. The ride to Dulles was filled with Bex and Liz fighting over Hershey's kisses, Macey talking about the latest episode of America's Next Top Model, and my mom and Mr. Solomon talking about meeting the rest of the team in Greece. I felt like I was going to puke.

By the time we arrived at Dulles, went through security, and started walking to our gate, it was nighttime. The airport wasn't that busy. Just the usual businessmen and delegates. We were about halfway to our gate, when a voice rang out behind us.

"MACEY?" I fought back a smile. I knew that voice.

"Oh. My. God." Macey murmured. "Just KEEP WALKING!" Preston Winters had already ran up to her, though.

"What are you doing here?" He wondered, a goofy grin on his face, a security guard behind him.

"Um…going on a field trip?" She offered, sighing, and turning around.

"To…" He smiled.

"uh…"

"Hi, Preston!" I said cheerfully, saving Macey.

"Oh, hey, Cammie." He grinned, turning his attention away from Macey.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"New York, for a rally. I hope I don't get shot at this time, though." Preston joked nervously, and we all laughed along nervously. "Well, I guess I'll see all of you later, sometime."

"Bye, Preston." All four of us sang.

"Bye, Macey." He waved awkwardly as he walked away. She nodded in return.

"You could've been nicer to him!" Liz laughed as we reached our gate and started boarding the plane.

"He's _Preston_. I've always been mean to him." Macey snorted, as we took our seats in first class. I sat next to Liz, and Bex and Macey were in the row across from us. My mom and Mr. Solomon were in the row behind us.

"But you like him, don't you?" Bex asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but…I feel weird around him, you know?"

"That means you like him!" I sang. More people were filing into the plane, and I settled into my seat as we took off, the pilot announcing that we'd be landing in Athens at 6:35pm. It was really happening. I was going to Greece to take down the Circle of Cavan, just like my father had done.

A long plane ride later, filled with me trying to block out my mom and Mr. Solomon's PDA-fest, Liz's complaining about airplane safety, Macey making fun of the flight attendant uniforms, and Bex eating all of the mini pretzels and yelling at Quantum of Solace, her airplane movie du jour. We finally stumbled off the plane in Athens, and got to our hotel. Athens was gorgeous, right on the Mediterranean, which was so blue and pretty. It was filled with ruins of Ancient Greek architecture, and huge markets, with people shouting in Greek. We all decided to share a suite overlooking to sea and the rest of Athens, since we wouldn't be there for long.

The next day, we stayed at our hotel, since we had to get the other members of our team. That night, we would leave for the CoC headquarters. It was around 5:00pm, and we were all lounging around the living room when Grant Newman walked in.

"GRANT!" Bex cried, and jumped on him, making him fall over onto his suitcase.

"Bex." He smiled, trying to hug her back. Macey rolled her eyes, and yanked her off him.

"Nice of you to show up, Newman." She scoffed, as he sat down next to Bex on one of the couches.

"How was your flight, Mr. Newman?" Mr. Solomon wondered, looking up from his newspaper.

"Fine. I transferred in London and Istanbul to make sure I wasn't being followed." He smiled, as Bex moved closer to him.

"How have you been, Grant?" My mom wondered.

"Fine. Excited to leaver school and PARTY!" He whooped. I rolled my eyes, and Bex giggled.

"I don't think I could stand spending the night with both of them." Liz muttered, and Macey and I laughed just as Jonas walked through the door, his dark hair falling in his eyes, his hands full of lab equipment. Liz immediently stood up, and ran over to him, grabbing one of the bags. "Let me help you." Macey, Bex, and I all gave her a thumbs up, and she started to blush.

"Thanks." He said hurriedly, obviously slightly uncomfortable.

"'Sup, Jonas?" Grant said, high fiving him as he sunk into the chair next to Grant and Bex.

"Nothing much. Had some trouble at JFK trying to sneak all of this-"He gestured to the bags of equipment in front of him. "through security. But I did." Jonas cracked a smile. "Now, you wanna see what I brought?"

"HELL YEAH!" Macey, Bex, and Grant cried, lunging for the bags, but my mom stopped them.

"Wait! We still are waiting for the rest of our team." She sighed. Twenty minutes later, after listening to Grant and Jonas give us the update about things in Blackthorne, did Agent Edward Townsend arrive. He gave my mom a quick hug, and shook Mr. Solomon's hand.

"Cammie, Bex, Macey, Liz." He regarded us, and I waved. He looked a little tired, and I could see worry and pain in his eyes. "And you two must be Grant and Jonas, right?" They nodded.

"Are you James Bond?" Grant wondered.

"Close. Edward Townsend." He laughed shakily.

"So, you're a friend of Cammie's?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah." Townsend smiled, sinking into the seat next to smile.

"Can we please get to all the cool weapons now?" Bex complained, staring at Jonas's bags.

"Sure." Mr. Solomon shrugged.

"Wait!" I stopped him. We were missing something. I looked around the room and counted. Nine people. I tilted my head to the side, and my eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Where's Aunt Abby?"

"She couldn't make it, Cam." My mom said slowly. "She really wanted to, but you know how the CIA is."

"She wishes you the best, Cammie." Mr. Solomon said carefully, and I frowned. It wasn't like Abby to miss something this huge. I shrugged. We would have to make it work with nine. Jonas opened the bags, and everyone grabbed guns, grappling hooks, knifes, and various other advanced weaponry. In order to reach CoC headquarters, which was outside a little town in Greece, we found out from Solomon, we had to take a helicopter there and sky dive down. In the dark.

We drove to an airplane hanger outside of Athens in silence. It was really hitting us now the seriousness of this whole thing. I couldn't stop tapping my fingers against my leg as we boarded the helicopter and took off. About halfway through the quiet ride, Mr. Solomon pulled me over first.

"Listen, Cammie. I just want to say I'm proud of you. I'll do everything I can to help you in there, got it?" He said. I nodded.

"I've been trained by the best, you know." He smiled, and my mom walked up to us.

"Do you mind if I talk to my daughter alone, Joe?" She wondered. She looked nervous, but confident, her green eyes big and excited. He nodded, and left to talk to Townsend.

"You really have grown up, Cam." My mom sighed, tears forming in her eyes. "Your dad would be so proud of you."

"He would be proud of you, too." I said softly. She smiled.

"Listen, once we get in there, I might…not see you…" She broke out into tears, and I hugged her.

"It's going to be alright, Mom." I whispered, and she grinned through her crying.

"I love you, Cammie." She said, hugging me tightly, and kissing me on the head. I felt myself start to cry. My mom and I had been through everything together, thick and thin. And to think I might never see her again…I couldn't think about it. My mom stopped hugging me, smoothed my hair, smiled, and quickly hugged me again before going to rejoin Solomon and Townsend.

"We're almost over the drop off site. Be careful." The pilot called, and we all stood up, strapping on our packs. Townsend nodded, and smiled at me. Jonas grinned quickly. Bex, Macey, and Liz gathered around me.

"I just want to say, guys…you really are my sisters, and if I never see you again…I don't think I'll live." Macey sniffled, actually shedding a tear.

"Shut up. We'll see each other again." Bex said softly, trying to sound confident but failing.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Liz wailed, pulling us into a group hug.

"I'm sorry I dragged all of you into this." I murmured.

"We would've came anyway, Cammie." Macey sniffled again. All of us were crying now.

"We're over the drop off site!" The pilot announced, and we all slowly made our way to the edge of the helicopter, and looked out at the clouds and dark hills below. Grant smiled.

"Here we go!"


	14. Chapter 14

The Gallagher Academy is a great place to train to be a spy. We offer fifteen different language courses, Protection and Enforcement, Covert Operations, Culture and Assimilation, and Advanced Encryption. But the thing is…no matter how much training we have, it's nothing compared to being out there in the real world. I took a deep breath, watched my friends and family jump, and grow farther and farther away, until they blinked out of existence. I knew if I did this, I would have no problem facing anything else. Or, at least, that's what I told myself. So, I jumped.

The silence was eerie, except for the soft whistling of wind as I fell. It felt weird, like I was floating, tumbling over and over through the clouds. I snapped out of my dream, and yanked on the cord, my parachute deploying. I was jerked back, and I floated down a few more minutes until I landed on the ground, a few hundred feet from my friends. We were all dressed in black, perfect for a chameleon. Mr. Solomon got my parachute, and buried it while Jonas handed me a Comms unit. We stayed quiet, but Bex gave me a thumbs up. I turned around, and took in my surroundings.

It was too dark to see anything clearly, but when my eyes adjusted, I could see everything. We were surrounded by trees and short shrubs, hills rumbling around us. There weren't any small towns in sight.

"Everyone ready?" My mom asked through the Comms unit. We all nodded.

"Where are we going?" Grant wondered, hopping up and down lightly. Mr. Solomon smiled, and pointed off to the east. Up on the highest hill, I could see the blinking of lights. The Circle of Cavan base. We all shrugged on our backpacks full of equipment, and started off through the woods in silence.

"So…we're really doing this, huh?" Liz sighed.

"This is crazy." Macey murmured.

"Did anyone see Jersey Shore last night?" Bex asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No." Jonas whispered, ending the conversation. We continued on in silence for a few minutes.

"You guys okay back there?" Mr. Solomon asked, since he was in the front.

"Yeah, we're-HOLY CRAP!" Grant cried. There was static, and his Comms Unit flicked off. All of us turned around, and Grant was no where to be found.

"GRANT?" Bex whispered loudly. There was a soft moan in reply. All of us rushed back, and finally found him lying in a net of barbed wire. His leg was bleeding pretty badly.

"Are you okay?" Jonas asked, as my mom, Mr. Solomon, and Townsend kneeled next to him. Bex was stroking his hair gently.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"What happened?" Townsend asked.

"I was just walking, and I tripped on this thing." My mom turned to Mr. Solomon.

"The Circle of Cavan sets traps around their bases. This is a minor one compared to the rest." Townsend started wrapping Grant's leg up with gauze, and he winced.

"You look like crap, Newman." Macey smiled sadly. He grinned back, and slowly stood up.

"I'm fine." He decided.

"Everyone be especially careful form now on, okay?" Mr. Solomon recommended, as he took Grant's pack for him. We all nodded, and continued our journey. It was all too quiet. There was no rustle of leaves, or sounds of animals scurrying by.

"A long time ago, this used to be a nuclear site." Townsend said quietly, answering my unspoken question. "No animals for miles."

"Wow." I replied, feeling slightly depressed as the lights grew bigger.

"What happens if we don't come back?" Liz asked. "Who will be in charge of Gallagher?"

"Professor Buckingham, I suppose." My mom shrugged.

"How will you guys tell my parents? I mean…you can't tell them we died trying to destroy an evil terrorist group." Macey sighed.

"The Gallagher Academy staff is excellent liars. They'll come up with…something." Mr. Solomon said quietly.

"Will we have funerals?" Bex wondered.

"I don't know. There aren't a lot of people who know where we went." Townsend said.

"Will they look for us if we don't come back?" Grant said softly, rubbing his leg gently.

"Of course." I laughed, but I didn't feel particularly happy. "Gallagher girls don't give up that easily."

"What about Blackthorne?" My mom asked Grant and Jonas. "Do they know where you are?"

"We didn't really say, but I think Dr. Steve knows." Jonas replied. We continued to walk, uphill, this time, and we were growing out of breath, so we stopped for a few minutes for water.

"We're almost there." Macey acknowledged.

"So, what will we do when we get in there?" Bex asked, taking a sip of water.

"Everyone's backpacks are equipped with explosives, and a map, each with a separate 'X'. When we get inside, everyone will split up, and leave their explosives on the 'X' mark. Then, get out as quick as you can." Mr. Solomon said.

"We're going to blow it up?" Liz said slowly. He nodded.

"But what about…" My voice trailed off, but my mom seemed to know what I was thinking.

"I'm going to find Zach once we're in there, Cammie. He'll be fine." She assured me, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"But there's more out there." Grant inquired.

"I'm going to hack into the Circle's database, and download a copy of their files onto an empty flash drive." Townsend said. "We'll be able to find out where their bases are, and take them down."

"How do we even know if they're in there? Zach and his mom, I mean." Bex wondered.

"They're there, all right." Mr. Solomon sighed. "This is the only Circle base we haven't had under watch." He turned to face all of us as we put our packs back on. "I don't think we should talk on Comms unit anymore on our way there. The Circle could tap into the wiring and hear everything we're saying." We all nodded silently. I looked at my mom, who smiled gently, and my friends, who waved crazily. I covered my mouth to stop from laughing.

We trudged on, and finally, the Circle of Cavan base came into full view. It was a massive white and brown building that blended into the landscape. There were a few windows, but they were blackened out. There was a helicopter landing pad on top, and storage sheds sat around the main building. There were a few white vans sitting outside, much like the one in December all those years ago. The whole facility was surrounded by a massive concrete wall, the top surrounded by barbed wire. The location was perfect. They had the downhill advantage, and you could see for miles. I could see the flickering lights of towns in the distance. We were less than a mile away, and I could see some snipers on the top of the buildings. They were in a rotation, and I knew when they turned, we would make our break.

I stood back for a while. This was it. There was no going back. I was about to continue after my friends and family, when there was the sharp pressure of something pushing into my head, and a soft hand clammed over my mouth.

"You scream, and I'll shoot." The voice whispered in my ear. It was oddly alluring, and fairly high pitched. My eyes grew wide, and my heart flipped. I watched as my friends and family grew further and further away, not even noticing I wasn't with them. If I ran, I'd die. I couldn't turn on my Comms unit. I was stuck. Finally, my captor removed their hand from my mouth, but held onto my wrists tightly. "Oh, looky here, Cammie the Chameleon, all caught up and no where to run." The voice was oozing in fake sympathy.

"Who are you?" I whispered, deeply afraid. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"I guess Zachy never told you he had a little sister." She laughed, the gun digging into my skull. Since when did Zach have a little sister? I looked around for a means of escape I may have missed. There was none.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to buy time. She laughed again.

"We have something you want."


	15. Chapter 15

**Three facts that you didn't know about me: 1. I can speak adequate Croatian. 2. IM over the summer/OMG Blackthorne's back/Zach and Cammie happily married/1****st**** mission with Zach after Gallagher fanfics annoy me a little . 3. I'm listening to "White Horse" by Taylor Swift as I typed this. **

Zach's sister started pushing me towards the Circle of Cavan base, and I was stumbling over branches and rocks. I finally got a good look at her as we stepped onto the concrete surrounding the base, my friends and mother no where to be found. She was tall, with black hair and large hazel eyes. She was thin, with smooth, pale skin. She was dressed in tight black yoga pants, and a black scoop neck long sleeved shirt.

"So you are…?" I asked, trying to buy time.

"Darcy." She replied, with a smirk.

"And you're Zach's sister?"

"His half sister, actually. Different mothers. My mom died a little while after I was born, so I lived with my aunt and uncle in France. My dad died, and five years ago I decided to go out and find my half brother." Darcy shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"So you're not a descendant of Ioseph Cavan, right?" I asked.

"Nope." She said with an eye roll, pressing the gun back into my back. "Now shut up." Darcy continued to push me along, until we reached the wall surrounded the base. She pressed a certain spot, and a number lock came out. She quickly typed in the combination, and with a large creak, a part of the wall slid down, and she shoved me inside before her. We passed vans, and storage sheds, and I looked for any possible exits, but there wasn't any. Darcy shoved me towards a door, and I pushed it open with my foot, and looked around.

While the Circle of Cavan base in Shanghai was all white, this one was industrial. The walls, ceiling, and floors were metal, and everything shined.

"You said you have something that I want?" I asked as she led me through the labyrinth of hallways. How were my friends and mom going to make their way through this? Did they even know I was missing? They must, right?

"Yep." Darcy replied sharply. We walked down flights of stairs, and through twisting corridors. This place was huge. We finally reached a metal door. Darcy looked over at me, and grinned, and pushed it open. The room had a dark, dirty concrete floor, with a tiny window overlooking the hills outside. It had metal walls, too, and a beat up wooden chair.

The first thing I noticed was Zach's mom, smirking at me. I sneered at her. She looked just as evil as always. I was half hoping Zach would be there, too, but of course, he wasn't. I glanced at Mrs. Goode's hand, which held a gun, which, surprisingly wasn't pointed at me, but at the back of a head of someone else.

I looked at the young woman was staring at me, and she looked really familiar. Her eyes were wide, and afraid. I looked harder at her again. "Aunt Abby?" I wondered, cocking my head to one side.

"Hey, squirt." She whispered. I could hardly recognize her. Her clothes, which were oddly mismatched, were ripped. She looked too thin, like I could knock her over with one breathe. Her skin was covered with light bruising. Her hair had lost its usual shine. Her ankle was twisted a weird way, like a broken bone that didn't heel right.

"What…" I began to ask, but I stopped myself. It was obvious what had happened. They caught her. It's as simple as that.

"Nice to see you again, Cammie." Mrs. Goode grinned, shoving the gun harder into my aunt's head. "Now, here's whats going to happen. If you come with us, we let your pretty little aunt here go. If you don't, each time you refuse, your aunt gets hurt. Deal?" I looked over at my aunt. I couldn't do anything to help. Darcy still had a firm grip on the handcuffs behind my back. I gulped. I couldn't let them hurt her.

"I-"

"Don't go with them, Cammie." Aunt Abby told me, her eyes honest and pleading.

"But you'll be hurt." I said softly.

"I'll be fine." She insisted, but I could tell by her voice that she was nervous.

"Cammie?" Mrs. Goode asked.

"I won't come with you." I whispered slowly, staring at my aunt, who was nodding. Mrs. Goode shrugged.

"Suit yourself." I winced as her pointy, high heeled boot connected with my aunt's side. I could hear her ribs shattering. Abby bit her lip, and held her side, obviously in pain.

"Now, I'll try again. Come with us, Cammie." Mrs. Goode said. I looked at my aunt, who was shaking her head, fighting off tears.

"No." I whispered, the tears forming in my eyes. I heard Darcy snicker behind me. Mrs. Goode smiled.

"That's too bad, Cammie." I watched as she slowly loaded the gun, and I closed my eyes as I heard a small pop. Abby whimpered, and I finally opened my eyes. The blood was soaking through her clothing, her shoulder, the same one that a Circle of Cavan member shot a year and a half ago.

"Abby!" I cried out. She was blinking too much. I knew she was going to pass out from the pain soon. I tried to run towards her, but Darcy yanked me back, and laughed. I couldn't stand seeing her in that much pain.

"Okay, Cammie. Let's try again. Do you want to come with us?" Mrs. Goode asked. I stared at my aunt, who frailly looked up at me. She weakly shook her head. I was still staring at her, the tears welling up in my eyes as I gave my reply.

"No."

I looked away as I heard a series of those sickening pops. I heard a soft moan, and a crash. I looked back, and I started to cry as I saw Aunt Abby keeled over on the floor, blood pouring out of her, spilling on the floor.

"NO!" I cried, the tears flowing, as I fought against Darcy, who tugged me back again. Looking at my aunt's body on the ground, I could see where the bullets pierced her. Other shoulder, abdomen, legs. I knew there weren't any major arteries there, though. She was alive. Mrs. Goode didn't want to kill her, I realized. She just wanted to see her in excruciating pain. Aunt Abby's skin was growing paler and paler. Her chest was barley rising and falling.

"Now, Cammie, one more time. If you say no, then I'll make sure not to miss." Mrs. Goode smirked, pointing the gun down at my aunt.

"Yes." I whispered so softly I could only hear myself.

"What'd you say?" Darcy asked me.

"YES!" I cried. "Just please, don't hurt her." Mrs. Goode grinned, and put the gun back in her pocket.

"Good choice. Now, I'm not totally evil. Before we go, I'm going to let you have a word with your dear little friends, and Abby, here. I'll be back in ten minutes." She said as Darcy undid my handcuffs. The door opened from behind us, and a bunch of guards led in Liz, Jonas, Macey, Bex, Grant, Townsend, Mr. Solomon, and my mom. My heart dropped. They'd been caught. They also look liked they had been through hell. Mrs. Goode, the guards, and Darcy walked out, and locked the door behind them.

"Cammie!" My mom cried, and hugged me. "Thank god you're okay." My friends wrapped me in a hug, and then Bex finally noticed my half dead aunt lying on the floor. She screamed. My mom burst into tears, and ran right over to my aunt. We all kneeled down around her. Townsend leaned forward, listened to her breathe, then pressed his ear against her chest, listening to her heart.

"She's barely breathing. Her heartbeat is weak." He confirmed. Liz, Bex, Macey, I, and my mom were all crying. Meanwhile, Mr. Solomon had been checking the gunshot wounds.

"She's loosing too much blood. She'll be dead in an hour's time if she isn't brought to a hospital, and fast." Mr. Solomon sighed. Townsend shrugged his jacket off, and tore it up easily, pressing pieces on Abby's wounds, trying to stop the excessive bleeding, that was slipping into puddles on the floor. Macey was holding one of her hands, and Bex the other. My mom and I were huddled up at her head, and Grant and Jonas were at her feet.

"Abby, please, if you can hear us, squeeze my hand." Bex pleaded. Grant came up and sat next to her, grabbing my aunt's hand, too.

"Please." Macey whispered. The silence was deafening. We waited and waited and waited. I bit my lip, and held onto my mom for dear life. I couldn't loose someone else close to me. I just couldn't. Finally, my aunt's finger twitched, barely, just barely. And she moaned so softly I thought I was imagining it.

"ABBY! Nod if you can hear us." Jonas said loudly. She faintly nodded.

"Abby…" My mom was bursting into tears.

"Are you okay?" Liz whispered. Aunt Abby stayed still for awhile, but finally, with a lot of determination, shook her head slightly.

"How'd you end up here?" Grant asked in disbelief. There was a long pause.

"Ant…arc…ti…ca." She whispered so softly, so labored, I thought this was the end.

"Antarctica?" Macey wondered, but it was obvious my aunt had drifted back into unconsciousness.

"You said that Aunt Abby called and said she couldn't come. You lied?" I whispered, looking at my mom, who was sobbing at the thought of loosing both her husband AND sister, and Mr. Solomon, who couldn't even look at my aunt any longer.

"We…got a call a few weeks ago that she went MIA on a mission in Antarctica. We didn't want to tell you." Mr. Solomon murmured. I didn't say anything. Suddenly, the door opened, and Mrs. Goode and her band of un-merry men walked in.

"Come on, let's go." Mrs. Goode said, as the guards grabbed my friends.

"You know Abby's going to die if she doesn't get to a hospital, Cassandra." Mr. Solomon insisted.

"Not my problem." She shrugged. "Bring her along, if you want." Townsend sighed, and picked up my aunt bridal style. His hands and arms were getting covered in her blood, but I know he didn't care.

"Stay alive, please. For me." He whispered to Abby so softly I thought he might not have. But then his eyes clouded over in tears, and I knew he had. We were led out of that awful room, the bland grey now stained with red. I wasn't paying attention as I was led by Mrs. Goode and Darcy out of the base. Not only was this possibly the end for my aunt, this was most certainly the end for me.

"Wait, where are we going?" I wondered, as Mrs. Goode led us across a helicopter pad, and into a massive military-ish helicopter.

"Oh, Cammie, haven't you realized? When Zach kills you, and finishes the Gallagher bloodline, I want it to be dramatic!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Thanksgiving :)**

The helicopter was pitch black, except for tiny emergency lights gently illuminating parts of the seats. It looks like it must have been used to pick up injured soldiers in wars at one point. Mrs. Goode and Darcy climbed into the cockpit with the pilot. Other Circle of Cavan members were guarding the front and back of the helicopter, and we were all handcuffed to our seats. We took off, and started heading south. I looked out the window, and saw small towns and cities flying by amongst the rolling black cliffs and hills. For awhile, the only sound was the hum of the motor, and the sickening drop of my aunt's blood hitting the floor.

"So, what happened?" I asked finally.

"Nothing happened. We were caught. As simple as that." Grant muttered harshly, and Bex rolled her eyes.

"We noticed you were gone right away Cam. We thought our best bet to find you was to go in."

"It's like a maze in there. I lost everyone as soon as I got in. I didn't know where I was going, if I had just made a big circle. It's…terrifying." Macey admitted.

"Our Comms Units blanked out as soon as we got in there. I couldn't here anyone. It was horrible." Liz said softly.

"It was like that Harry Potter movie, where they're stuck in the Ministry of Magic." Jonas shrugged, and Liz rolled her eyes, and nudged him.

"Eventually, they knew we were in there. The place is so massive we never ran into each other. It wasn't hard to take down the first few, but then there was so many, and they had the home turf advantage." Bex sighed in defeat. All of them were covered in bruises and cuts.

"Did you get their database?" I whispered to Townsend. He sighed, and adjusted Abby's limp body in his arms.

"I got in the control room no problem. But the system is complicated. I was so close to cracking it." He looked down in defeat. "Ten of them walked in, and I couldn't fight all of them off at once."

"What about you?" I asked my mom. She looked up at me, her eyes wide and sad. I'm guessing she's not used to defeat.

"I found his room, kiddo. It looks like it's been empty for a few days. They must have moved him somewhere else."

"Probably where we're going now." I whispered.

"He had a lot of pictures of you." She said with a soft smile.

"What'd you do, Mr. Solomon?" I asked.

"I went to talk to Cassandra. I thought…maybe we could work something out. I never even reached her office." He replied slowly. There was a long silence.

"So we're pretty much screwed?" I wondered loudly. Macey, Jonas, Bex, Liz, and Grant's eyes all met, and they smiled. My voice dropped to a whisper. "You set the bombs?" They nodded.

"I don't know if they've found them yet, though." Liz whispered.

"It's worth a shot." Grant shrugged. They all struggled to pull out their triggers, but eventually did.

"On three." Macey said. "One…two…three." They all pushed the tiny red button on the top of their triggers. There was a long, deafening silence. Jonas shrugged in defeat. Suddenly, there was a crackle from the radio in the cockpit.

"Cassandra, something's…wrong. I heard a bang." A voice crackled.

"What?" She replied, obviously confused.

"I think there was-" There was a huge bang from the other end, and screaming.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE?" Mrs. Goode yelled. Finally, another voice came on.

"I just got out in time. It's all gone. All of it. Rubble." Another voice whispered. There was a long silence. I smiled at all my friends. They were grinning from ear to ear. "I'm estimating over a hundred dead." Mrs. Goode stomped towards us, looking horrified and extremely angry.

"You." Her eyes narrowed on me, and slapped me hard.

"Hey! I was with you the whole time, remember?" I countered. She glared at me, and turned to my friends.

"Never underestimate a Gallagher Girl." Macey smirked bravely.

"I _AM_ a Gallagher Girl." She bit back.

"Yeah, but like a Gallagher Girl from hell." Bex scoffed. Mrs. Goode glared at her, and stomped back into the cockpit, muttering about her destroyed database.

"Are you okay, Cam?" Liz asked. I nodded, my face still stinging slightly. Edward was shaking Abby, and she wasn't responding.

"She's getting worse." Edward admitted.

"Go on. Comfort her." My mom snapped at Mr. Solomon, who looked visibly upset.

"Rach…" He murmured, obviously confused.

"I know you love her, Joe. When she dumped you, you just dated me because you felt lonely." My mom rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't do that to you." He said.

"But you did!" My mom's eyes were watering. "DID YOU EVER THINK I ACTUALLY LOVED YOU?" I looked down. I felt like this was a time not to interrupt.

"I DO LOVE YOU!" He yelled back.

"NO, YOU DON'T! YOU LOVE MY SISTER!" My mom yelled. I noticed Mr. Solomon was fumbling for something in his pocket. Of course, it was a tiny little box. I wanted to bang my head against a wall.

"I would get down on one knee, but considering we're all tied up, that's not happening." Mr. Solomon mumbled. My mom looked shocked. My friends were just staring at them, their jaws on the floor. Townsend looked confused. "Rachel Morgan, will you marry me?" There was a long silence.

"Yes." WHAT? Mr. Solomon broke out into a smile, and my mother was crying happy tears. They kissed.

"I would put the ring on your finger, but I can't exactly reach your hand." Mr. Solomon said, overjoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" I said loudly. My mom really had gotten over my father. She accepted the fact that he was dead.

"What would happen if Abby suddenly woke up right now? Man, she'd be pissed." Grant laughed. After a few choruses of 'congratulations', Mrs. Goode walked in the room.

"Aw, hate to break up the love fest, but we're here." I hadn't even noticed we had landed. Mrs. Goode grabbed me, and started pushing me out of the helicopter, Darcy flowing. I looked up to where we were. We were on a plateau, overlooking Athens. Then I realized we were on the Parthenon.

"The Parthenon? Really?" I sighed.

"When you die, Cameron, it's going to be awesome!" Darcy laughed. I sniffed, and smelt gasoline.

"You're going to blow up the Parthenon?" Liz yelped, smelling it too.

"Not exactly." Mrs. Goode said, unclipping my handcuffs, and pushing me hard, right into the center of the Parthenon. I turned around, and that's when I realized what the gasoline was for. Fire was surrounding me, separating me from my friends and family. I watched as the gasoline lit all the way around me, surrounding me in a big circle. Behind my friends and family, the perimeter was surrounded in fire. No one was escaping.

"We have some very…persuasive people at the fire departments and police stations. No one's coming." Mrs. Goode smiled, her voice being drowned out by the flames. Smoke was filling up the air, and I couldn't help coughing a little. I heard soft footsteps coming through the fire, and I turned around. Zachary Goode sadly smiled at me, pointing his gun at my heart.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl."


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyyyy everyone! All of your predictions and guesses as to what's to come next are great, but I've actually known how I wanted all of this to play out since about halfway through GG5. I know all of you think I'm mean for ending it like that at the last chapter, but I'm about to get even crueler :)**

The smoke was filling the air, making my vision hazy. The fire roared around me, drowning out my family and friends' screams. It lit up the sky like fireworks, the heat seemingly pulsing off the ground. All I could do for awhile was stare at him. I wasn't comprehending it at first; Zach, the gun. Of course, all along I knew it was going to come down to this.

"Zach?" I whispered. His eyes were watering, but that could have been from the smoke. I had a feeling it wasn't, though.

"Cammie." He acknowledged me, somehow hearing me over the bellowing flames. He took a step towards me. I sighed.

"So, this is it?"

"I guess it is."

"You're going to kill me?" He didn't say anything in response, and he looked away. All of that training gone to waste. All of those lessons with Mr. Solomon…useless. There was nothing I could do now. Then, I remembered something. The Circle had taken my backpack away, but they had slipped up sometime along the way. They didn't check my pockets. I felt my back pocket, and gulped, grateful that the gun Mr. Solomon have me before we boarded the helicopter was still there. I slowly pulled out the fully loaded gun, and pointed it at Zach. I could hear his mother curse behind me, yelling expletives in Dutch. Unfortunately for her, however, she was separated from her son and myself by a tall tower of fire, that was growing higher by the second.

"Well, things just got interesting." Zach laughed good naturedly, and I smiled. Suddenly, his expression turned serious, almost sour. "Why didn't you tell me?" I knew what he was talking about almost immediently. That he was a descendant of Ioseph Cavan, and I was Gilly Gallagher's posterity. "You knew. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't." I admitted slowly. "I wanted things to be normal. I wanted things…to stay the same as they always were." I bravely continued, even though I didn't want to. "Why didn't you talk to me in New York? I saw you, and I know you saw me."

"I was afraid that I would do something drastic." He murmured, taking a slow, small step towards me, and I took a step back in response.

"Like?" I offered, shrugging.

"Run away with you. Away from all of this." Zach insisted.

"We still could." I whispered, biting my lip, having hope for the first time during this whole Gallagher/Cavan disaster. But, like my mother said a year ago, hope was a dangerous thing to have. I really couldn't believe my own words. Zach had thought of the same thing a year earlier, and I had refused his offer. Now, was I ready to agree? "We could run away to somewhere where no one could ever find us."

He smile sadly. "We could. But they'd find us in time. They always do. We'd just be prolonging to inevitable." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, the heat of the fire on my back, the gun shaking in my hands. "Look at us, Cammie." Zach whispered. "We're just a couple of lovesick teenagers. We wouldn't have a chance."

"We don't know if we don't have a chance! We could try. There's no hurt in trying." I pleaded. Things couldn't end like this. Things _wouldn't _end like this.

"There is now." He sighed. He looked down, his dark hair shadowing his eyes. "It would've never worked out, Gallagher Girl."

"What about all we had?" I asked, my voice rising slightly in hysteria.

"It's still there." Zach smiled softly, an honest, genuine smile.

"So you're going to kill me?" I wondered quietly.

"You're going to kill me?" He countered, looking at the gun I was pointing at him. I shifted gently on my feet. Zach's face was illuminated by the fire behind him, and he looked sad, and tired. Not like the Zach I knew. I looked around me quickly. My friends were being held back by Circle of Cavan agents, pain and panic flashing in their eyes, looking for a possible escape route. There was none, of course. My mom was crying hard. Mr. Solomon and Townsend looked…afraid, which wasn't like them. Their eyes were wide with fear, but they were trying to look brave. My aunt looked like she was in her last seconds of life, if she wasn't already dead yet. She was covered with blood, and it was dripping onto the cool marble of the Parthenon. Darcy and Mrs. Goode looked angry, and were bickering quickly and quietly in Portuguese, their hair waving around them. "There's still one way we can be together forever."

I gasped, knowing what he was suggesting. We'd be together for all of eternity, not having to worry about the Circle of Cavan. Peaceful, happy, and perfectly in love. But was I willing to leave everything behind for him, my Blackthorne Boy? We were only teenager, after all. Was this love real? I shook my head. Of course it was. It _had_ to be. I would be with my dad again, forever young. But my friends, my family…what would they do? They would be upset, of course. They would understand, wouldn't they? But they'd never forgive me. I nodded slowly. It was going to be better this way.

"On the count of three?" I offered, pointing my gun straight at Zach's heart. He smiled sadly, and nodded, his dark eyes boring into mine, his expression filled with sorrow and fear. An expression I thought Zachary Goode never experienced.

"On the count of three." He agreed, steadying his gun on my heart. "I love you, Cammie." I took a deep breathe.

"I love you too, Zach." I admitted, the tears flowing down my face. I could feel my heart beating through my chest, my whole body trembling.

"One…two…" We said together softly. "Three." And I pulled the trigger.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Aren't you so angry I made you wait? :) Sorry, but I have mono…so I can't update a lot. There's only three more chapters left of GG6, including this one! If you have any story ideas on if I should make a GG7, PM me or tell me in your reviews.**

_"Come on, honey. Get on Santa's lap." My mom pleaded with me, smiling quickly at the people in line behind us, and the photographer. _

_ "No." I said, looking up at the big man. _

_ "Why not, sweetie?" My dad wondered, glancing at my mom. _

_ "He's not Santa." I said simply, folding my hands over my chest. _

_ "Of course he is, Cammie." My mom tried. _

_ "He has a pillow stuffed under his shirt, and that's a fake beard, see?" I said, walking up to him, climbing on his lap, and yanking down his beard. There was a collective gasp, and several other children started screaming and crying. The people on the upper level of the mall were looking down, watching the whole spectacle. _

_ "That wasn't very nice, Cammie. You're ruining the fun for all the other five year olds." My dad said, trying not to laugh._

_ "Um…we'll still pay for the photo, if you want?" My mom offered, smiling awkwardly. _

_*GG*_

_ "Here, Cammie. Happy Birthday!" My aunt said, smiling, and handing me a big wrapped up present. _

_ "Abby, what in the world…" My dad's voice trailed off. Sure, it might have looked weird, three adults with party hats on that said '7' celebrating my birthday with me, but I loved it. I started tearing at the wrapping paper, throwing it across the room. Finally, I got down to the present. It was a massive stuffed teddy bear. I furrowed by eyebrows. My aunt laughed. _

_ "Open it up." She suggested. My mom shot her sister a suspicious look. I turned the bear over, and unzipped the zipper. Out fell Comms Units, watch radios, sunglass cameras, a lock picking kit, a pair of nun chucks, and a solution to most common viruses. Oh, and a five inch knife. _

_ "NO WAY!" I yelped, and wrapped my aunt in a big hug. "This is the best present ever! Thank you!" _

_ "ABIGAIL!" My mother screeched. _

_ "What? We're all spies here, after all. Thought it might be time for you to get some gear of your own." Abby shrugged. _

_ "YOU JUST GAVE MY DAUGHTER A FIVE INCH KNIFE!" She yelped again. My dad looked between them, extremely worried. _

_ "I don't see what the problem is." My aunt countered, rolling her eyes. That's when my mom's foot when flying past my aunt's head. "WHAT THE-"_

_ "Uh, Cammie, dear, let's go into the kitchen." My dad said, taking my hand, leading me away from my warring aunt and mom. I ducked into the kitchen, laughing, as my aunt sent a kick sailing past my mom's head._

_*GG*_

_ The rain was pounding on the windows outside. Thunder crackled, and there was a flash of lightning. My mom was tapping her foot lightly as she watched TV with me, and kept glancing towards the door. She was nervous, and I knew why. I was nervous, too. I picked up a handful of popcorn, but I put it back. I had lost my appetite. The telephone rang, and my mom jumped to get it. _

_ The silence was long, and deafening. The only sound was the howl of the wind through the night outside, until I heard a muffled sob. I slowly got up from the couch, and walked into the foyer. My mom was sitting on the stairs, her head in her heads, the sobs racking her body. I stood in front of her for awhile, and looked out the open door. _

_ "He's not coming back, is he?" I whispered, hearing the distance in my voice. _

_ "No." She cried quietly. I just stood for awhile with my eyes closed, thinking about how life would be so different now. I finally sighed, and sat next to my mother on the steps, wrapping her in a hug. American Idol played on without us. I watched the rain pound down outside with my mother, wondering if things would ever be the same again. _

_*GG*_

I've been trained to kill. Really, I have. All spies are. I know how to kill someone with a telephone cord, a back a sticky notes, a lamp, a bottle of water. Anything, really. But, the truth is, I've never actually killed someone. I've never wanted to. My aunt, my mom, Mr. Solomon, Townsend; They talk about it like it's nothing. But it isn't. It is definitely something. I closed my eyes as I heard Zach's gun go off. And I remembered. And like I learned last semester, remembering is a dangerous thing. I remembered Christmas when I was five, one of the best memories I had with my parents. The last birthday party my aunt ever came to. The day my mom and I got the call that my dad was pronounced dead, and we watched the rain fall through the night. I waited for impact, waited for everything to go away.

It never did.

I opened my eyes, and looked across at Zach. He softly smiled at me, and then I noticed the circle of blood expanding across his chest.

His gun was full of blanks.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

I was frozen. My throat was dry. The gun fell from my hands. I had killed Zachary Goode. Mrs. Goode was screaming, Darcy was yelling at me. Grant and Mr. Solomon were on the verge of tears. But yet, the only thing I could do was walk shakily across the Parthenon to Zach's lifeless body. He didn't look like Zach. That's when the tears came. I sank to my knees, and crawled to his body. He sacrificed himself for me. I was shaking as I sobbed. It wasn't supposed to end this way, yet it did. I couldn't touch him.

Then, everything happened at once. There were sirens. Probably the local authorities had taken down the Circle's operatives, and were coming. Mr. Solomon dropped kick the man who was holding him, and everything went into motion. There was yelling, and fighting, but I was trapped. Mrs. Goode was yelling at someone to increase the fire. Suddenly, a hand was sticking through the fire, waving towards me.

"Cammie, we have to go!" My mom yelled, her voice strained.

"I won't leave Zach." I said dreamily, fixing his hair gently.

"I know you don't want to, baby. But please." She whispered. And I knew I had to go. That was what Zach would've wanted. I stumbled towards my mom, and grabbed her hand, and I was jerked through the flames. The next thing I knew, Townsend and Bex had grabbed Mrs. Goode and Darcy, and know they were the ones surrounded by fire. Darcy was hunched over Zach's body, crying. Mrs. Goode looked around at the glowing flames. Liz started hurling more gasoline in the fire. Mrs. Goode walked over to her son, and smoothed his hair gently, looking sadder than I had ever seen her. I watched Darcy as she cried.

"Darcy!" I yelled, and she looked up at me. I gestured for her to come on, plunging my hand into the fire, waiting for her. She shook her head, and my eyes widened.

"I'll be with my family again." She said softly, and shrugged.

"Cammie!" I looked at Mrs. Goode. I glanced behind me. My friends and family were making a break for the helicopter. "Please. We're sisters." I watched the flames grow higher and higher. And I smiled.

"No, we're not." I watched as the flames engulfed them, and held my breath until their screams died. The Cavan bloodline had perished. The next thing I knew, Macey was dragging me into the helicopter, and we were lifting off. I glanced around. All my friends and family were covered with cuts and bruises, but otherwise, they looked fine. But nothing would be fine ever again.

"Cammie, I'm so sorry-"Jonas was the first to speak up. I shook my head, fighting off tears.

"Zach knew exactly what he was doing." I murmured. There was silence. Finally, Mr. Solomon spoke.

"Your father would be proud of you, Cammie." I sighed.

"I know that was hard to do, Cammie." My mom said, and my friends eyed my sympathetically.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"The hospital." Townsend said. "I think she might be…" His voice trailed off when he looked down at my aunt. I felt frozen once again. I had already lost one person important to me tonight. Was I going to loose another? We landed at the helicopter pad at the hospital. Townsend informed them we were coming. They immediently grabbed my aunt, put her on a stretcher, and rushed her off to the ER. We were taken inside, and got examinations. Everyone was fine except for Grant, who had a broken leg from his fall. And we were left to wait. And wait. And wait.

Waiting is sometimes the hardest thing a spy could do. My mom, Mr. Solomon, and Townsend all were huddled together, not saying a word. Jonas and Grant both looked grim. Macey, Bex, and Liz sat around me, giving me encouraging words, but it wasn't helping.

I felt numb. I had killed Zach, and watched his mother and sister burn alive. This was more than I could handle. I never, ever thought that I was capable of that kind of strength.

"Cammie, maybe you should get some sleep. You've been through a lot." My mom suggested. I shook my head. Finally, a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Ms. Morgan?" He asked, looking up from his clipboard, and my mom jumped up. He looked at all of us, his deep hazel eyes inquisitive. He was old, with graying hair. "The surgery went well. Ms. Cameron has been moved to the ICU."

"That's good, right?" My mom whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Like I said, the surgery went well, but we'll have to wait and see. You can come see her, if you like." We all silently got up, and followed the doctor down the silent corridors of the hospital. We finally reached the ICU, and Aunt Abby's room. She was covered in bandages, and IV running through her, along with a blood screening thing, since they had to give her so much blood to make up for the amount she lost. Her heartbeat was slow, but steady. She was breathing. My mom took a seat by her bed, and her hand was around her. Townsend grabbed the seat on the other side, grasping her other hand. The rest of us gathered around the bottom of the bed.

"Hey, Abby." Bex murmured. She stirred a little, and finally her eyes flickered open. She took in the room, and finally us.

"I'm not dead, am I?" She whispered labouredly, and I laughed sadly.

"No, Abs. You're fine. The Circle of Cavan is finished." Macey announced.

"You took it down?" We nodded. "Without me?" Townsend smiled.

"Abby, please sleep. We'll talk after you rest." My mom said, overjoyed with the fact her sister was alive. Abby rolled her eyes, but was asleep in minutes, her hand still clasped around Townsend's. I smiled. For the moment, ever I loved was well, and safe. I walked across the room to the window, and realized the window looked out across Athens, with a clear view of the Parthenon. The flames were still roaring, but the Fire Department had arrived, and they were putting out the fire. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and Mr. Solomon joined me.

"It's all over, Cammie. It's all over."


	19. Chapter 19

**Q&A**

**In which the author, GallagherGirl250, answers your burning questions.**

_**OMG, Zach died!**_

**Thank you, I'm aware.**

_**2. Is Zach really dead?**_

**Well, he got shot…then burned alive…so, yeah, he's dead. **

_**3. Why'd you kill Zach? **_

**Well, it would be way too predictable to keep him around. And they're eighteen! Do you think they'd run off and get married? Being a teenager, I know firsthand that teenager love is rarely for real. And besides, spies don't get happy endings. **

_**4. Is this the last chapter?**_

**Unless I feel compelled to write an epilogue, or have another Q&A, or write GG7. So, if you have any questions, include them in your reviews! PS: Sorry about the other chapter! I messed up on it, and this is the fixed version.  
**

_**Two months later**_

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is actually happening!" Bex exclaimed, jumping up and down. Liz smiled nervously, looking out at the crowd of family and friends that had gathered on the lawn of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

"There's so many people."

"These robes are horrible." Macey complained, tugging on her white robe. I adjusted my hat, and took in the lovely early June day. A clear, blue sky. The grass was bright in the sunlight. A soft breeze. All the flowers in bloom. I could hear Mick asking Tina if her makeup was okay, Courtney freaking out because her nail broke, and Anna about to pass out because her nail polish was chipping. The Gallagher Academy alma mater started to play, and we took the stage, smiling as the audience clapped for us. I never thought I'd make it to this day. Graduation.

We returned from Greece a week after the incident on the Parthenon. Abby stayed behind, contained to the hospital for at least a month. The CIA questioned us for hours. The picked through the debrief at the Circle of Cavan base, and were able to trace down the others. Several Circle agents came forward, pleading guilty. The Circle of Cavan was officially finished. Zach, his mom, and his half-sister's bodies burned in the fire, but their ashes were brought back to the states. I attended the funeral.

I took my seat quietly. My mom started her speech about the class of 2011, and how much we've all accomplished. I stared at the glittering engagement ring on her finger. Mr. Solomon re-proposed after we all found out we weren't going to die. They got married in Washington DC, at the National Cathedral, a few weeks ago. You don't even want to know how awkward the wedding was. Finally, my mom said my name. All of the teachers agreed that I should speak at graduation. I didn't even have time to write a speech. I stood up, smiled at my mom, and took the podium.

"Uh, hi." I started, smiling at everyone. "I'm Cammie Morgan. As you know, a lot has happened during these last few years at Gallagher Academy, especially this last semester." My voice trailed, and I met Jonas and Grant's eyes. Their graduation was a week ago, and we went up to Blackthorne and attended. "I would like to say that these times were very difficult for me, in particular. But it was only then I realized the value of sisterhood, and how much my sisters mean to me. They were all there for me through thick and thin, and I would like to thank them for that. I am very proud of my sisters, and I hope, going forward, they remember their sisterhood, too." There was loud applause. I wanted to go into loss, and the Circle of Cavan, but I had to remember that not everyone there knew it was a spy school. I quickly sat down again, but before I knew it, they were handing out diplomas. I watched as Bex grabbed hers from my home, wrapped my mother in a huge hug, and jumped off the stage. Macey grabbed hers, waved, posed as if for the paparazzi, then followed Bex off the stage. Liz grabbed hers modestly, even though we were urging her to fist pump. My mother read my name last, and I took it from her hand quietly, staring at it. I was no longer a student at Gallagher Academy. I would be going to Georgetown in the fall, just like my father had.

"I'm so proud of you, Cammie." My mom whispered, tears glazing over her eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered, and hugged her for a long time. When I finally tore away, my mom turned back to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present the Gallagher Academy class of 2011!" There was a lot of cheering, and the sky was filled with white hats. I was talked into a hug by my best friends.

"We've…graduated." Bex gasped.

"No longer Gallagher Girls." Liz sighed.

"We'll always be Gallagher Girls." I said softly, remembering Zach's nickname. I turned, and saw Mr. Solomon come up from behind me. I still called him Mr. Solomon or Joe, even though he was my…step-father.

"Congratulations, Cammie." He smiled, hugging me, and nodding to my friends.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"EDWARD, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON' GIVE ME MY CRUTCHES BACK IN THE NEXT THREE SECONDS I'LL-" A very familiar voice screamed from behind me. I turned to see Aunt Abby hopping on one foot towards Edward Townsend, who had her crutches in his hand. In order to heal Abby's broken leg, they had to re-break it, and now it was surrounded by a big, white cast. Edward had stolen the crutches she was forced to use, but he quickly have them back.

"You're all grown up, squirt! You've finally graduated, and going off to college!" Abby smiled, awkwardly hugging me. "Now I can tell you waayyyy more stories about your mom and I!" My mom gave her the evil eye, but ended up laughing along with her.

"Congrats, Cam." Townsend smiled. He actually turned out to be…nice.

"We'll have to take you on a trip somewhere." Abby smiled.

"I want to stay in Roseville for the summer." I sighed, looking around at my friends, hugging their families. This would be my last summer at home.

"Well, then Abby and I will just have to go somewhere ourselves." Edward shrugged, looking over at my aunt.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" She replied.

"I think you know I would." He countered, kissing her quickly. My aunt looked back at my mom, and smiled softly.

"You were right." My mom grinned, but Edward looked confused.

"This is awesome! Now we're officially in college!" Grant exclaimed, he and Jonas walking over to us, wrapping us all in hugs.

"This will be the best year of our lives." Liz sighed.

"Too bad he isn't here to see it." Jonas whispered. My thoughts turned black.

"Cammie?" The voice tore my out of my thoughts, and I turned to see my Grandmother standing there, looking out of place amongst the throng of students and parents and teachers. She had never called me 'Cammie' before in my life.

"Grandmother?" I wondered, wrapping her in a hug.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to say 'grandmother'. It's so stuffy." Grandma said.

"Mom? Why are you here?" My mom wondered.

"For Cammie's graduation, of course." She shrugged.

"What about Grandfather?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Her expression turned cold.

"I left him. He was having an affair with some tattooed freak." My eyes widened, along with my mom's.

"YOU WHAT?" My mom screeched. My grandma ignored her, and turned to me.

"I'm so proud of you, Cammie. You've grown up into a lovely young woman." She sighed, smoothing my hair. I didn't say anything. My grandma had never been this nice to me before.

"Um, mom?" My mom said, finding this the right time to but in. "You remember Joe, right?" She nodded. "We…got married. We would've invited you, but we thought you were on a cruise of the world." Grandma beamed.

"Welcome to the family, Joe!" She exclaimed, hugging him.

"Thanks." He shrugged in response.

"Mom?" Abby wondered, looking very confused. Surprisingly, my grandma wrapped her into the biggest hug of all.

"Oh, Abby, I'm so sorry." My aunt stared at my mother, giving her the 'What the hell is going on?' look. My mom shrugged. "I've treated you so badly. I never wanted to drive you away from us. I couldn't bear losing a daughter. I love you so much. I hope things can get better between us."

"Um…" My aunt shifted awkwardly on her crutches, and tugged at the hem of her short, floral dress.

"You've grown up so much." My grandma sighed, tears coming to her eyes. "And I've missed all of it. Look how beautiful you are."

"I love you, too." My aunt finally admitted, hugging my grandma, tears coming to her eyes.

"WOOHOO!" Bex cheered. Liz glared at her. "Oops, sorry."

"Now, who is this handsome young man?" My grandma said, smiling at Edward.

"This is Edward, my…boyfriend." Abby said slowly, and Macey and I gave her the thumbs up. She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward grinned.

"Oh, and he's British! How charming!" My grandma replied, grinning at my aunt, obviously impressed.

"Hey guys! The party is starting inside." Kim called to us, hurrying inside with Anna.

"Cam, before we go inside, can I talk to you?" Aunt Abby said as everyone else trailed inside.

"Uh, sure." I agreed, and we started walking through the gardens together, the only sound her crutches hitting the stone. "What's up?" She stopped, and turned to face me. I finally got a good look at her. She looked better than when I last saw her, but she still looked weak. Too thin. I noticed the long, thin, barely there scars covering her body. I knew the CIA would get rid of them with a special lotion or something, but that would only be when she went back to work, in three months. I flashed back to when she was lying on the ground, soaked in blood, and me not knowing if she was going to make it.

"I heard what you did…at the Parthenon." She admitted. I froze, and it felt like I was sinking.

"Oh." Was all I could muster up.

"Cammie…" she replied softly. "You didn't have to…"

"I know." I whispered. She didn't say anything, but her eyes looked so sad and understanding, until I started to cry. I hadn't really cried at all since Zach's death. She leaned her crutched against the hedges, and hugged me, rubbing my hair.

"I know, Cammie, I know." She whispered. "It's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay."

"I killed Zach!" I blubbered.

"I know it hurts, Cammie. It hurts to loose the ones you love." Abby murmured softly. It was like the weight that had been holding me down had just let go, and I couldn't stop myself even if I tried.

"Do you think I really loved him?" I wondered, looking up at my aunt. She smiled softly.

"Yeah, squirt, I think you did."

"I'll always remember him." I whispered, looking out at the rest of the gardens, looking at the sun, which was now setting.

"I think everyone will." Abby laughed quietly. "But there are other guys out there, Cammie."

"No one as good as him." I murmured. "He was like everything to me. He drove me crazy half of the time, but…it was like he was always there, always protecting me. He would've done anything for me. I would give up everything for him…if he was still here. I never stopped thinking about him. I would give him my heart if I could." I looked up at my aunt. "Do you feel that way about Edward?" She looked back from where we came, at Townsend, who was leaning against the walls of the school, talking to Mr. Smith, waiting for us.

"Yeah, Cam. I do." Abby sighed softly, staring at him for a long time.

"Thank you." I murmured, and Abby hugged me again.

"I love you, Cammie."

"I love you, too." I replied, and we started to head back. As we were about to walk into the party, Abby stopped.

"Wait a second, Cam." She started heading towards Edward, rather slowly because of the crutches.

"Hey, Abby, I'll be right –" He started to say, but she cut him off by pushing him into the wall and kissing him for 236 seconds. When she finally tore away from him, her forehead rested gently against his.

"I love you." She panted softly. He smiled at her, and kissed her again.

"I love you, too." I walked inside after Abby and Edward, and gazed around. My mom and Mr. Solomon, Jonas and Liz, Bex and Grant, Macey and someone's brother, and Abby and Edward were all dancing. It seemed everyone had someone to love, except for me. I smiled, though, knowing things would get better.

Later that night, when the party was still going strong, I made my way outside, to the pigeon tower one last time. Tomorrow morning, I was leaving Gallagher forever. I watched the moon over the grounds, which were glimmering. The night was warm, all of the stars were out. A kind of night Zach would have loved. I smiled up at the night's sky, and remembered him.

"Hey, Cam, what are you doing?" Liz said, walking up behind me along with Macey and Bex.

"Shouldn't you be inside, with the party?" Bex wondered.

"I was just thinking." I replied softly. Macey, Bex, and Liz joined me at the big window on the top of the tower, and we all looked out at our home. I glanced besides me, looking at the girls who I had been through everything with, wishing I could stay in this moment forever.

"So, this is the end, huh?" Macey sighed. I smiled, and shook my head.

"No." I said. "This is just the beginning."


	20. Epilogue

**Happy Holidays :) I'll keep everyone updated about a GG7. **

A long time ago, I believed in fairytales. I believed in true love, and a forever after. Now, after all of these years, I still do. Because I've had my fairytale. The forever after just hasn't happened yet.

I was running, but it felt like I was floating. Skipping in a field. But I wasn't in a field. It was like I was in the clouds. White all around, a soft breeze blowing through my hair. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a white sundress, and I looked a few years younger. The sun was shining through the white. I suddenly noticed I was on a staircase, in the clouds. I started floating along, happier than I'd ever been.

As I floated, I passed by my friends and family. My mom, and Mr. Solomon snuggled up on a couch. Abby and Townsend arguing with their twins, Caitlin and Matthew. Bex walking down the streets of Rio de Janerio with another MI6 agent. Grant scaling down a building in Edinburgh. Macey at a political party, talking amicably with Preston Winters. Liz sitting at her desk at the NSA, cracking codes right next to Jonas. They were all perfectly happy.

Life goes on.

I looked behind me, and the steps were disappearing as I floated along. I twirled around. It was all like a dream, really. The stairs started shifting around me, turning into a staircase I recognized. I walked up dreamily, and as I reached the top, gazed out at the Mediterranean and Athens. I gazed around the Parthenon, feeling like a Greek goddess, until my eyes caught on him. I gasped, and ran, but it felt like it was in slow motion. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and he turned to face me.

He was dressed in white, but he looked the same as the day I last saw him. Zachary Goode turned to face me, and smiled.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl. I've been waiting for you." And then, the light was surrounding us, and I knew I was going to get my happy ending.

**Yeahhh, I know it was short. But Cammie and Zach were reunited in the end…yay!**


	21. GG7

**Yea, so Cammie died, and is forever with Zach. So, now introducing the last in my Gallagher Girls trilogy, **

**GG7: Spies Aren't Made in a Day**

**(A spoof on the common saying 'Rome wasn't built in a day')**

Twelve years after the death of Cameron Ann Morgan, the newest generation of spies have come to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men. When the schools join after an accident at Blackthorne, the children of the previous generation are forced to band together after they find the journal of Cammie. They must untangle the mystery of her death, and the growing concern of a new terrorist organization, the Abiathar Movement, or AM, an organization trying to bring the Earth back to its roots. Could the two be connected? Were they after Cammie? Let's meet the new stars of the series:

Sophia Winters: Daughter of Macey McHenry and Preston Winters. Age 16.

Jessica Winters: Daughter of Macey McHenry and Preston Winters. Age 15.

Blake Newman: Son of Rebecca Baxter and Grant Newman. Age 17.

Brandy Newman: Daughter of Rebecca Baxter and Grant Newman. Age 16.

Nathaniel Anderson: Son of Elizabeth Sutton and Jonas Anderson. Age 15.

Christopher Anderson: Son of Elizabeth Sutton and Jonas Anderson. Age 17.

Caitlin Townsend: Daughter of Abigail Cameron and Edward Townsend. Age 18.

Matthew Townsend: Son of Abigail Cameron and Edward Townsend. Age 18.

_Coming to Fanfiction in 2011_

**What do you think? Good, not good? It's been amazing writing GG6, and I'd like to thank all of you for being so supportive! I hope you all love GG7. I have some oneshots in the works, including one to "Better Than Revenge" by Taylor Swift. I won't reveal the whole thing, though. Also, one oneshot will include this:**

** "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Cammie screeched, and Abby and Zach immediently jumped apart from each other. Casey smiled, and laughed. **

**"Congwatulations! I now pwesent you husband and wife!" HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	22. Author's Note

**GG7 is out NOW! Thought you'd all might want to know :) **

**I love the song "King of Anything" by Sara Breilles, and I'm thinking about doing a oneshot for it. Any suggestions?**

**I'm also love "Suggestions" by Oreila. It's an insane song. It reminds me of Abby especially. **

**Did you guys see the premiere of Pretty Little Liars? It was CRAZY!**

**And isn't it an outrage that Casey had to pack her knives and go on Top Chef? **


End file.
